Dos caminos y un Destino
by MkMP202
Summary: Milk Ox una estudiante de la preparatoria Orange Star, contara lo que paso en su último año de preparatoria entre dos amores…solo Pov de Milk
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste.

Dragón ball z no me pertenece.

Disfruten.

 **(Comentarios)**

 **"Pensamientos"**

 **Dos caminos y un D** **estino**

Capítulo 1:

Hola soy Milk y vengo a contarles mi historia las cosas que me paso en mi último año de preparatoria así que solo resta decirles que disfruten

….

Para empezar soy Milk Ox tengo 17 años estoy en el último año de preparatoria, vivo con mi padre Satan Ox, mi madre falleció en un accidente automovilístico desde ese momento mi felicidad no era el mismo, mi tristeza siempre lo tengo escondido porque no quiero que se preocupen por mi así que siempre tengo una sonrisa brillante. Jamás le he contado a mis amigas que son Bulma y 18 ni siquiera a mi novio Goku que acabamos de cumplir dos años de noviazgo soy feliz con él mi vida tiene un brillo especial y siento que estoy en una burbuja con él sé que esto parece infantil pero que puedo decir estoy enamorada. Cambiando de tema tengo una banda que se llama Bad Girls somos cinco integrantes: Bulma la guitarrista, 18 la bajista, Lunch en la batería, Videl la pianista y yo Milk la vocalista siempre tocamos en la prepa cuando hay festivales y a veces reuniones para que a los chicos les guste ir aunque lo dudo.

También tengo una rival que su nombre es Maron sinceramente no sé cómo empezó con ella pero sé que esta celosa porque estoy con Goku que es él chico más popular de la prepa pero últimamente Maron me sabotea en las prácticas de porristas, me odia profundamente desde que me nombraron capitana de porristas desde ese entonces buscaba manera de vengarse de mí pero evito las cosas. Nunca he odiado a una persona a tal extremo como ella un día se metió con Goku diciendo que me acosté con Broly que es su novio pero mi Goku nunca le creyó porque sabe que yo jamás haría eso por eso lo amo él me entiende y nunca me ha fallado. Pero… eso cambiaria

...

...

Bueno hace una semana termino las vacaciones de verano y la tortura de la escuela continua jeje pero no me deprimo ya que voy a estar con mis amigas y más que nada con mi novio Goku lo amo. En las vacaciones fuimos a la playa con mis amigas y el bueno con sus amigo la pasamos genial tomamos muchas fotos y las tardes ver el hermoso paisaje eso si fue romántico.

…..

Han pasado tres días y Goku cambio su estado está más nervioso y enojado le grita a todos jamás en mi vida lo veía así cuando me veía siempre tenía una expresión triste le preguntaba que le pasaba y me decía que nada que no me preocupara aun así me preocupa y no tengo un mal presentimiento.

…..

...

 **Dos días después…**

Mi vida se fue por el caño ahora estoy en mi casa llorando comiendo 3 kilos de helado de chocolate no sé ¿Estoy así por un idiota? que ridículo pero la gran pregunta es ¿Por qué me enamore de él? No lo sé…

 **Flash Black…**

Milk tengo algo que decirte—mire a Goku que tenía una cara seria "por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando"-pensé pero mi temor apareció

Dime Goku-

Bueno yo quiero…decirte que…-no quería pronunciarlo tardaba mucho en decirlo veía su rostro estaba triste por alguna razón, sus manos se hicieron puños y eso me desesperaba

¡Dímelo ahora!-

Q-quiero terminar contigo— ¿Qué escuche bien? Un silencio en todo el pasillo, todas las personas mirándonos que ¡horrible!-

Bueno jamás pensé que acabaría así pero tenía que hacerme la idea últimamente ha estado distante como por cuatro días lo veía nervioso por alguna razón y ahora veo porque…

Mis labios temblaban no podía hablar pero aun así lo intente- ¿Por qué?-sollocé tenia brillos en los ojos

Es que ya no me interesas-dijo lo más fríamente posible- además no eres mi tipo— ¿Qué? ¿Qué no soy su tipo? Porque no me dijo antes es un idiota-

Eso sí que me enojo jamás pensé que jugaría así conmigo.

Cerré mi casillero con fuerza estaba furiosa-

¡Por qué no me lo dijiste antes de que anduviera contigo eres despreciable Son Goku!-grite furiosa y una idea paso en mi mente- ¿Acaso era la siguiente de la lista? ¿No? O ya sé hiciste una apuesta para ver si me metía a tú cama ¿No? ¡Eres despreciable!-

Milk lo siento yo…-

Eres un idiota-le di una bofetada tan fuerte que sonó en todo el pasillo, los chicos miraban con una expresión de dolor y las chicas decían en susurro: bien hecho. Ya no aguantaba quería llorar pero no quería que me vieran ser débil así que corrí ya mis lágrimas salieron. Esto es doloroso para mi corazón estoy en mil pedazos ¡Lo odio! Me prometió que estaríamos juntos que nos casaremos y seremos felices pero…veo que no…

Eso sí de lo que guarde mi tristeza desde la muerte de mi madre y el enojo de ahora exploto como una bomba grite de dolor y coraje nunca me sentía así…muerta por dentro quería irme y echar todo a la mierda pero no puedo mi vida está aquí y mi padre que me necesita como yo a él claro que hace trabajos de negocios pero aun así crea un tiempo para estar conmigo por más que sea poco lo agradezco porque eso demuestra que me aprecia más que nada en el mundo.

¡Milk!-escuche que gritaron mis amigas ambas y me detuve- Milk ¿Estás bien?- pregunto 18-

No, 18 me siento fatal- le respondí no puedo mentirles.

Por favor amiga no llores por ese idiota- me decía Bulma la mire a los ojos ella podía ver mi dolor y me conoce bien ella y 18 fueron mis amigas desde los sietes años hasta hoy las tres tenemos dieciocho años jajaja mucho tiempo ¿Verdad?-

Todavía puedo recordar cómo nos conocimos pero eso lo contare en otro capítulo.

Tranquilas chicas no me siento bien en estos momentos-suspire- Quiero irme a mi casa estar sola después las llamare ¿Si?-sonreí triste

Claro Milk-decía Bulma mientras me abraza y 18 también se unió

Abrazo grupal-decía 18 sonreí tristemente de verdad tengo mejores amigas que se apoyan en las buenas y malas…

 **Fin flash Black…**

Fui una tonta no debí enamorarme de él unas chicas me habían dicho que es como todo chico mujeriego que solo quiere pasar un rato con chicas y yo fui tonta por no creerles ahora me arrepiento de haberlo conocido. Y ahora estoy en el sillón mirando una película romántica y comiendo helado irónico ¿No? Como toda chica hace después de un rompimiento pero ¡saben ¿Qué?! ¡Ya me canse de esto! Ningún chico me va a hacer sufrir más eso se ¡Acabo!-Tire los pañuelos al piso esta noche me divertiré para que llorar por él estoy decidida apague el televisor, acomode el sillón, lleve mi helado al congelador y subí por las escaleras entre a mi cuarto y agarre mi celular para llamar a Bulma

En estos momentos me siento más aliviada.

¿Aló?-

Hola Bulma soy yo-dije

Milk ¿Estás bien?-pregunto preocupada

Mejor que nunca decidí que no voy a llorar por él-dije

Que bien Milk él no te merece ni siquiera una lágrima tuya-dice- ¡Estas soltera amiga! Regresaste al juego

Jajaja Bulma-dije- te llame para ir a celebrar ¿Vamos a la discoteca "Wolf"?-pregunte

Umm Buena idea estaré en tu casa con 18 en dos horas te parece bien-dice

Sí, me parece bien ¿Entonces te veo a las 8 pm?-

Claro bye, bye-dice Bulma para después cortar el teléfono…

Me divertiré como nunca-

…..

…..

Después de bañarme fui a mi armario y saque un vestido negro apretado que me llega hasta por arriba de las rodillas se nota mis curvas y un escote un poco pronunciado. Me puse una cadena fina de oro en la cintura, un collar en forma de corazón color plateado, pulseras y unos aretes muy hermosos, me maquille a la ligera me puse un brillo labial color rosa, deje mi cabello suelto que lo ondule en las puntas y por ultimo me puse unos zapatos de tacón aguja altos color negro.

Aunque me duele que Goku terminara conmigo no puedo estar más triste tengo que ser fuerte no me gusta ser débil sé que soy orgullosa y eso me agrada mucho.

Estoy lista-me dije a mi misma con una sonrisa resplandeciente en eso suena el timbre me asome por la ventana y ahí vi a mis dos amigas-

¡Milk ya llegamos baja!-grita 18

¡Ay voy!-dije baje rápido lo cual fue raro porque no me caí por los zapatos pero no importa

Cuando abrí la puerta mire a mis amigas se veían preciosísimas- se ven hermosas-dije las dos se sonrojaron

Bulma iba con su cabello azul suelto que llega abajo del hombro, llevaba una musculosa de tirantes color negro con un gran escote, una pollera color verde agua que va de la cintura y hasta más arriba de las rodillas, collares, aretes, pulseras de plata y unos zapatos de tacón alto color negro se veía preciosa.

18 iba con su cabello rubio recogido y en las puntas era ondulado y dos mechones al frente, llevaba un vestido color verde agua que en el frente era hasta más arriba de las rodillas y atrás una cola larga (no tanto) y con un gran escote y sus zapatos de tacón no muy alto negro brillante, collar, aretes y pulseras de plata hermosa.

Gracias Milk, también estas preciosa más que nosotras-dice 18

Si es verdad Milk hermosa-dice con un guiño- vas a derretir a todos Jiji-dice Bulma

Ay chicas jajaja-

Subimos a la merced plateado de Bulma ya que mi auto no está lista aún, hoy era una noche fresca ni calor, ni frio es grandioso sonreí porque en la radio se escucha la música favorita de nosotras tres, Bulma subió el volumen y cantamos las 3:

Si te hace falta que te quiera

Yo te amo a mi manera, yo lo

Haré

Basta niña ya no llores

Olvida los temores y abrázame…

Seré tu ángel guardián

Tu mejor compañía

Toma fuerte mi mano

Te enseñare a volar

Ya no habrá mal de amores

Vendrán tiempos mejores

Levanta ya tu mano que vinimos

A gozar

No hay que sufrir no hay que

Llora la vida es una y es un

Carnaval

Lo malo se ira todo pasara la vida

Es una y es un carnaval (x2)

Pa´ que llora mamacita

Si así no se ve tan bonita

Déjame probar esa boquita que

Yo le aseguro que de una se le

Quita

Y vamos a donde tú quieras que

Al fin de al cabo vas a pasarla

Bien

El destino final es la felicidad no

Vas a quieres volver

Oeh, oeh, oeh

Báilame, báilame

Oeh, oeh, oeh

Que las penas se van bailando

Oeh, oeh, oeh

Siente el ritmo mueve los pies

Oeh, oeh, oeh

Ven conmigo y canta otra vez

No hay que sufrir no hay que

Llorar la vida es una y es un

Carnaval

Lo malo se ira todo pasara la vida

Es una y es un carnaval (x2)

La vida es una y es un carnaval

La vida es una y es un carnaval

La vida es una y es un carnaval

Seré tú ángel guardián

Tu mejor compañía

Toma fuerte mi mano te

Enseñare a volar

Ya no habrá mal de amores

Vendrán tiempos mejores

Levanta ya tu mano que vinimos

A gozar

Oe oeoeoeoe

Báilame, báilame

Oeh, oeh, oeh

Que las penas se van bailando

Oeh, oeh, oeh

Siente el ritmo y mueve los pies

Oeh, oeh, oeh

Ven conmigo y canta otra vez

No hay que sufrir no hay que

Llorar la vida es una y es un

Carnaval

Lo malo se ira todo pasara la vida

Es una y es un carnaval (x2)

(Canarval-Maluma) (me encanta esa canción)

Esa canción es la que escuchábamos cuando estábamos tristes y esta canción siempre nos anima.

…..

…..

Cuando salimos del auto ya estábamos en la entrada había mucha fila pero como nosotras solo clientas principales ya que nuestros padre son reconocidos "millonarios" entramos fácilmente y nos sentamos a los sillones V.I.P y vino un mesero

Señoritas ¿Quieres algo de beber?-pregunto

Si, por favor trae tres Martinis-dije

Enseguida se los traeré-y se fue. La música se escuchaba a todo volumen todos bailaban con sus respectivas parejas esto no me pone para nada triste. Claro todavía me acuerdo que siempre venía con Goku y con mis amigas no es fácil olvidar a un amor que duro dos años y encima si es tu primer amor. Yo lo amaba bueno lo sigo amando pero debo olvidarlo no quiero sufrir más por él más bien no quiero andar con ningún chico pero como dije antes solo me voy a divertir no importa lo que sea…será así…

Pero el destino te hace una mala jugada que tal vez te puedas arrepentirte.

Bueno chicas aquí están sus Martini-dice el camarero

Gracias-dijimos las tres al mismo tiempo

Aaah-suspire- esto es maravilloso

Si es verdad-dice 18

Tienen razón chicas-dice Bulma- saben…me encantan estas noches pasando con mis mejores amigas sin ningún chico en especial-dice Bulma

Y qué me dices de Yamcha-dice 18 como si nada, Bulma frunció el ceño

No quiero verlo todavía, saber que Goku le hizo esto a Milk me pone nerviosa ¿Y si él hizo lo mismo conmigo?-bajo la cabeza y esta vez yo fruncí el ceño.

Suspire-Bulma ¡Por el amor de Kami! Que no vez que te ama ¡Te ama! Lo veo en sus ojos no tienes por qué preocuparte-dije para luego ver a Bulma abriendo bien los ojos-

¿Enserio me ama?-pregunto, yo sonreí

¡Claro que sí!-le dije- a mí me lo dijo quería confesarse contigo me dijo que lo guardara en secreto-suspire- (¬¬u) pero como tú lo estabas odiando tuve que decírtelo-

Uff que mal quería que me lo dijera-dice Bulma- *u* yo también lo amo

Sonreí- lo sé amiga O.~- le guiñe el ojo

Bueno chicas yo me voy a bailar-dice 18 y se va sin decir nada

18 no puede quitarse de la mente a Turles ¿Verdad?-pregunte

Así es, la veo muy triste-

Si lo sé pero por culpa de ese imbécil esta así-dije mientras me frotaba la sien-es una gran estupidez que el primo de Goku haga esto debí presentirlo Bulma pero ¡No! Me quede tan idiota por Goku que no me di cuenta-dije con tristeza nunca pensé que los Son sean así-

Me acuerdo el primer día que lo conocí a Turles el primo de Goku bueno son exactamente iguales que pensé que eran gemelos todavía me acuerdo la mirada de 18 cuando lo vio por primera vez sus ojos con brillo y un sonrojo su rostro de enamorada se notaba y Turles…bueno tenía una expresión sumamente igual pero con una cierta seriedad.

No te mortifiques Milk por algo el destino hace esto no es así-dice Bulma

Sabes tienes razón-dije iba a decir algo cuando un chico muy guapo con cabello rubio y ojos celeste le invita a Bulma a bailar y me mira-

No te preocupes anda diviértete-dije con una sonrisa y Bulma me lo devolvió la sonrisa y se fue a la pista- Termine de tomar el Martini y cerré los ojos pensando en Goku dije que no lo haría pero no puedo evitarlo recuerdo su sonrisa inocente, ingenuo, parecía infantil. ¡Maldita sea! No puedo olvidarme de nada-me frote la sien- no soporto esto lo amo aunque quiera olvidarlo no puedo ¡Estúpida no debí enamorarme de él!-quería llorar pero no puedo mi orgullo esta primero solo quiero divertirme-sentí me que me miraba alguien pude sentir un peso en mi cuerpo-abrí los ojos buscando esa mirada y lo encontré-me quede en shock- a unos metros mío había un chico muy atractivo sus músculos se marcaban en la camisa blanca y un pantalón jean negro, esos ojos penetrantes que me miraban directamente a mis ojos, su cabello en forma de flama negro a simple vista es sexy, él me seguía mirando y luego me sonrió me sonroje aun así le devolví la sonrisa-es muy guapo-pensé pero luego negué con la cabeza- como dije antes no interesarme en otro chico…pero divertirme no cuesta nada-sin darme cuenta sonreí mirando a él y al parecer le gusto por que iba caminando hacia mí-sonroje-estaba muy nerviosa y encima como camina me estaba derritiendo por dentro estaba a poco metros de mi hasta que…-

Mira, mira nada más me encuentro con la que la destrozaron su corazón en mil pedazos-conozco esa voz era de una femenina sentí odio gire mi cabeza y ahí estaba la más fácil de la prepa, es parecida a Bulma pero en la actitud en nada y era la más puta de todas las chicas-fruncí en ceño-

¿Qué quieres Maron?-pronuncie con enojo y parece que lo noto-

Espera, espera no te enojes conmigo tienes que desquitarte con Goku el que te humillo en toda la escuela- me enoje y necesito que alguien me detenga antes que haga una locura del cual no me voy a arrepentir

Por tu bien no sigas-gruñí no estaba para estos juego ni menos con mi vida privada-

Pero si solo digo la verdad-dice con una inocencia-pero estoy feliz de que hayan terminado ya que Goku está disponible y las chicas aprovecharan incluyéndome-dice con una sonrisa malévola, no podía más necesitaba golpearla pero me contuve

¡Vete al diablo!-grite y me fui al baño-no quería que esto pasara justo esta noche de lo que me divertía con mis amigas. Entre al baño me mire al espejo mi cabello suelto, mis ojos negros, mis labios rojizos, estoy bien no me gusta presumir pero estoy hermosa

Estúpido Goku-sonreí esto sí que Goku se lo perdió me divertiré mucho-

Milk ¿Estas bien?-alguien interrumpió mis pensamientos vi el reflejo del espejo y era 18—arque las cejas tenía su labial corrido por todas partes y su cabello despeinado

Más bien ¿Qué te paso a ti?-dije y vi como 18 se sonrojaba la mire extrañada nunca se había comportado así

B-bueno l-lo que pasa es que…solo me divertía…y…la verdad es muy guapo-dice 18 mientras se sonroja. Mis ojos se agrandaron no podía creer esa es 18 solo sonreí parece que se ve feliz

Jajaja nunca conocí esta parte de ti 18-dije-bueno ¿Vamos?-ella asintió-quiero bailar

Cuando salimos pudimos ver a Bulma sentada en nuestra mesa favorita tomando alcohol nos fuimos a ella y les conté que me había encontrado con Maron y esas cosas no le dije nada del chico misterioso ya que no me lo he quitado de la mente es muy guapo ¡Pero qué cosas dices Milk concéntrate!-me dije mentalmente

Milk no voltees pero hay un chico muy guapo mirándote-me asuste lo que dijo Bulma

D-dime ¿C-cómo es?-pregunte temerosa pensado en el chico atractivo-

Bueno tiene el cabello negro en forma de flama y ojos muy profundos- ¡Maldición! Es él-

Está bien no volteare-dije temerosa que rápidamente lo notaron-

¿Qué pasa Milk?-pregunto 18

E-es q-que hace un rato que lo vi y creo que venía para acá pero vino la muy zorra de Maron y no lo vi-dije tratando de no enojarme de Maron

Vaya amiga ya estás en la mira jajaja-se ríe Bulma seguido de 18

Basta amigas ya les dije solo divertirme-me reí con ellas.

Después de bailar a todo lo que da sinceramente estábamos cansadas, me tocaba conducir ya que mis amigas estaban más alcoholizadas que yo así que los dejes que se sentaras en la parte de atrás

Milk…hip…sabias que eres la mejor…hip…amiga…hip…que alguien…hip…podía tener-dice Bulma

Jajaja ay amiga-dije- chicas que les parece si se quedan a dormir en mi casa y el sábado vayamos a la cafetería favorita de nosotras-les dije

Claro Hip…amiga-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

Jajaja-esto sí que fue divertido bailando hasta las 2 de la mañana wuau baile con unos chicos de una manera sensual pero nada de manoseos porque no los deje. Pero siempre me seguía unos ojos no sabía quién era pero lo presentía no me importo solo me divertí con mis amigas y nada más tal vez no olvide fácilmente a Goku pero sacare todo mi esfuerzo por sacarlo de mi corazón- suspire

Chicas están cómodas-pregunte

¡AAAAH!-grito una de ellas

¿Qué pasa?-pregunte mirando al espejo retrovisor

¡No está mi pulgar!-exclamo Bulma

Jajaja no Bulma ahí está-señalo 18- JAJAJAJAJA estás loca-

Espera-dice Bulma- oh cierto jajaja

Vaya chicas nunca creí que tomaran tanto ahora mañana les dolerá la cabeza

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-se reían, se miraron las dos y luego dijeron- lo soportaremos

Ok-dije sonriendo

...

…..

Cuando llegamos a casa a mis amigas les preste unos camisones para que vayan a dormir, hoy era uno de esos días en que mi padre se iba de viaje de negocios. Desde que mi madre murió, papa y yo nos acercamos y me cuida lo agradezco pero menos pasa tiempo conmigo siempre está de viaje de negocios pero ya no importa. La llevo a cada uno a las habitaciones de invitados y después me fui a mi habitación me eche en mi cama- están cómoda- cerré mis ojos por un momento pensando en ese chico guapo-¡No puedo sacármelo de mi mente!- esos ojos negros penetrantes- abrí los ojos-sonreí. Ya no me tengo que preocuparme por Goku ese infeliz ya no me importa-bueno no en mi mente pero sigue en mi corazón-suspire. Solo preocuparme de la banda-Bad Girls- las porristas y mis estudios, novios ¡No!-por ahora-ja bueno es hora de dormir-cerré mis ojos con una gran sonrisa.

 **Al día siguiente…**

Abro los ojos no me siento bien y la causa de eso es…Goku-fruncí el ceño- Arrrgg maldito idiota no puedo creerlo hasta en mis sueños.

 **Flash back…**

 **Sueño de Milk…**

Milk estaba en una colina de flores alrededor de ella, tenía una sonrisa resplandeciente le gustaba estar en un lugar así, donde hay flores que la relajan tanto y que la sacan de los recuerdos más insufribles del planeta-no del universo-

¡Milk!-grito una voz masculina que ella reconoció fácilmente. Dejo caer la flor que antes tenía y voltio su rostro para ver al chico de cabellos alborotados, con ojos negros-guapo-sonrió.

Oh Goku-dice con una sonrisa-me encontraste-

Claro que sí, se perfectamente que te gusta estar en este lugar- dice con un guiño

Jajaja ay Goku no sabes cómo te extrañe-dice Milk mientras camina hacia él y lo rodea en el cuello con sus brazos. Goku sonrió con una mirada divertida

Pero si solo pasaron minutos-después le da un beso en los labios y luego prosiguió-yo también te extrañe.

Lo sé-dice después se le da un beso en los labios tiernamente que luego se volvió apasionado. Goku la cuesta suavemente en el pasto después del beso la mira y ella tiene sus mejillas sonrojadas y brillo en los ojos

Te amo Milk-

Yo también te amo-pero luego todo se volvía borroso y después oscuro

¡Goku!-gritaba Milk no veía nada, caminaba despacio- Goku ¿Dónde estás?- ¿Dónde estoy?-de pronto una pequeña luz se veía pero se acercaba-cerró los ojos porque fue mucha luz que la dejo segada-silencio solo había silencio-abrió los ojos-se congelo-apareció en el colegio podía divisar que ella estaba en su casillero y vio que Goku se aproximaba pero la Milk que estaba en el casillero estaba ocupada sacando unos libros…

 **(Lo que está en negro es lo que Milk vivió cuando terminaron)**

 **Milk tengo algo que decirte-**

 **Dime Goku-**

 **Bueno yo quiero…decirte que…-**

 **¡Dímelo ahora!-**

 **Q-quiero terminar contigo-**

 **¿Por qué?**

 **Es que ya no me interesas, además no eres mi tipo**

 **¡Por qué no me lo dijiste antes de que anduviera contigo eres despreciable Son Goku! ¿Acaso era la siguiente de la lista? ¿No? O ya sé hiciste una apuesta para ver si me metía a tú cama ¿No? Pues déjame decirte que perdiste la apuesta ¡Eres despreciable!-**

 **Milk lo siento yo…-**

 **Eres un idiota-le di una bofetada tan fuerte que sonó en todo el pasillo, los chicos miraban con una expresión de dolor y las chicas decían en susurro: bien hecho.**

 **Milk corrió.**

No sabía que decir ante esta imagen solo podía ver que ella estaba corriendo-

¡No esto no puede estar pasando!-grito llorando se sentó y sus brazos rodearon sus piernas y su rostro enterrada en las rodillas.

 **Fin de sueño…**

Abrió los ojos- estoy cansada de esto

 **Fin flash back…**

Mi vista se fijó en el reloj son las diez de la mañana- me levante de la cama rápidamente. Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí primero a la de 18 le grite que se levantara y que se dé un baño antes de irnos-me reí internamente ya que se cayó de la cama cuando se sorprendió por mis gritos luego fui a la de Bulma lo mismo paso solo recibí gritos por parte de ella y me lanzaba unas almohadas jajaja. Cuando termine de despertar a mis amigas "Amablemente" me fui a mi habitación a bañarme

"No puedo creer que desde que Goku rompió conmigo me siento más…aliviada…y eso no sé porque es como que mis preocupaciones se hayan ido-no todo que no relaciona con Goku- pero estoy bien se me quito un peso de encima aunque estoy un poco triste…PERO…como dije ¡Llorar por un chico JAMAS!"

Después de salir del baño me dirigí al armario saque un top rojo que me deja al descubierto mi ombligo y un capri ajustado negro y zapatos de tacón negro deje mi cabello suelto y no me maquille

Bueno hora de irnos

…..

…..

 **En la cafetería…**

Me duele la cabeza-se quejaba Bulma

Les dije que no se excedan pero noooo siguieron tomando jajaja-dije

Bueno, bueno es que solo nos divertíamos Milk-dice 18

Lo sé pero es muy raro que bebas demasiado-dije y 18 frunció el ceño

¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto 18, Bulma solo miraba atentamente

Bueno…es que es muy raro que bebas así no eres tú ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? Puedes confiar en nosotras-dije refiriéndome a Bulma y a mí-somos tus amigas-18 bajo la cabeza y suspiro, luego nos miró fijamente

Bueno es solo que todavía no puedo quitarme de la mente a Turles, es muy complicado-dice 18

Escúchame ustedes terminaron hace tres meses tienes que olvidarte de el-dice Bulma y 18 frunció el ceño

Crees que es fácil además técnicamente no terminamos como debe ser-suspiró-el me engaño de una manera cruel, lo encontré en esa discoteca de mierda esa en el baño, ¡Estaba teniendo sexo con esa pelirroja de mierda!-exalte como dijo esa parte-y me entere que estaban andando hace dos años entiendes y yo estuve con él hace un año puedes creerlo fui la "otra" esto sí que es imperdonable. Aunque no lo ame siempre me acuerdo de su sonrisa, esos ojos ya me estoy cansando de recordar-dice mientras se masajeaba la sien-

Lo siento 18 sé que pasaste por eso pero tienes que tratar no tomar más de lo normal, sé que es muy difícil olvidar a alguien que estuviste mucho tiempo, pero hay que ser fuertes solo fue una mala pasada-dije con una sonrisa tranquilizadora- sé que encontraras a alguien que en verdad te amé- 18 sonríe

Gracias Milk-dice 18

Bueno chicas a seguir desayunando-dice Bulma

Hablamos de muchas cosas, los recuerdos, anécdotas y muchas cosas jeje. Después de termina con el desayuno nos dirigimos camino hacia el parque.

Entonces dime Milk-dice Bulma- ¿El lunes terminaremos de escribir la canción?-me pregunto. Pero no sé si podre ya que mis canciones se relacionan con mis sentimientos

Bulma tu sabes que las letras lo hago con mis sentimientos en otras palabras…-

Que no puedes terminar esa canción-termino la frase Bulma-

Si lo siento-dije bajando la cabeza, luego subí la cabeza- pero guarda esa canción por si las moscas.

No te preocupes-dice 18 y Bulma pero después a las dos se le aparece una sonrisa maléfica-trague saliva-

Milk tu dijiste que las letras te salen de tus sentimientos ¿Verdad?-pregunto 18 con una voz un poco aterradora

S-si-dije no sé porque pero tengo un mal presentimiento

Bueno entonces que sientes ahora-dice Bulma

Pues rabia porque el idiota de Goku me mintió y me utilizo como si fuera su muñeca, hizo que me enamorada y que ¡ah! Es un ¡Idiota!-exclame

Bien-dice Bulma con una sonrisa-pues desquítate con una canción que te parece- que buena ide… espera ¿Qué? Yo Milk Mao ¿Escribiría una canción sobre el chico que más odia y lo humillaría en frente de toda la prepa? Pues si fuera la chica buena que siempre soy diría que no…pero ahora no soy muy buena que digamos…

Sonreí maléficamente- creo que tienen razón muajaja ¡Venganza!-exclame con una aura negra-

=_=U A-amiga n-n-no te aviamos visto así nos asustas-dice 18 y Bulma solo asintió

*u* Lo siento chicas pero que puedo decir gracias a ustedes me podre vengar de él idiota que me pisoteo estos dos últimos años-dije

¬¬ trata de no exagerar con esto ¿Si?-dice Bulma

Claro, claro no voy hacer mucho solo una cosa-dije pero sinceramente no estoy segura. De pronto me acorde de mi celular lo había a pagado desde que bueno…lo que paso en la escuela… así que lo saque de mi bolsillo y lo encendí.

¡QUEEEE!-grite para mi mala suerte la gente que estaba a mí alrededor me miraban y mis amigas igual—=_= U L-lo siento—dije

Que fue lo que pasa amiga-me pregunto 18

Pues miren-dije les mostré mi celular, había 40 llamadas perdidas, 25 mensajes y lo peor de todo es de…-

¡Goku!-exclamaron las dos

Si-dije- y lo peor es que sus mensajes dice que lo perdone que tiene una explicación y todo lo demás-

Es un completo idiota-dice Bulma

Lo mismo digo-

Enserio no puedo creer que Goku haga esto primero me corta, después me pide perdón por mensajes es insoportable-dije- es un idiota como se atreve a mandarme mensajes si é no quiere nada conmigo-

No le des mucha importancia Milk-dice Bulma- primero te cortan, después te pide perdón y que quieres que vuelvas así son los chicos créeme-

Está bien, es solo que me molesta que me mande mensajes y sinceramente no lo quiero ni ver pero eso es imposible ya que en historia y biología lo tengo con él-dije con un aura de triste-

Oh Milk trata de no notarlo finge que es una sombra solo eso-dice 18

Umm está bien- dije después sonreí-vamos al parque

Bulma y 18- ^.^ claro

…..

…..

No debí ir con mis amigas al parque es un lugar hermoso hay muchas flores y en el centro una fuente de agua es muy hermoso, aquí es donde Goku me dio mi primer beso, me pidió que si fuera su novia y aquí me prometió que estaremos juntos para siempre esto es… ¡Horrible! No debí venir aquí quiero llorar.

Milk ¿Estas bien?-Bulma me saco de mis pensamientos-

¿Umm?-

Que si ¿Estas bien?-pregunto 18

Ha si, si todo bien-dije con una sonrisa-

Está bien vamos a sentarnos es nuestra banca favorita-dice Bulma

¬¬ Todas las cosas que hacemos siempre es favorita hasta las materias-dice 18

¬¬ Hump ya cállate es que somos especiales ^.^- dice Bulma

¬¬ Claro, somos muy especiales

Bulma: ¬¬*

Jajaja basta chicas-dije

…..

…..

Pasó una hora para ser precisa hablamos de cosas incoherentes, nos reíamos pero bueno esto es diversión pero siento una mirada que me hace temblar trato de localizarla hasta que lo vi estaba a unas bancas de nosotras es… ¡Goku! "Maldición no hay ni un solo día que no me pueda encontrar con Goku me quiero morir" lo vi venia para acá me asuste-entre en pánico-

¡Chicas por favor vámonos!- dije

¿Qué pasa Milk?- pregunto Bulma

¡Vámonos!

¿Qué tienes?- pregunto 18 preocupada

Solloce-viene Goku- ya mis lágrimas salían, las chicas miraron por encima de mi hombro y lo vieron.

Está bien vámonos-dice 18 con el ceño fruncido, me agarro del brazo bruscamente, me dolía pero tenía que soportar, nos estábamos yendo pero…

¡Milk!-grito desesperado, corriendo hacia nosotras, no lo quería ver, sigo llorando pensé que podría con esto pero no puedo, si ahora estoy llorando por él ¿Cómo se supone que haría cuando este en las clases de historia y biología sabiendo que él va estar ahí? Ya está a unos metros, yo abrace a Bulma, 18 se puso adelante como si fuera un bloque (va no sé)

¡No te acerques a ella!- grito 18

Goku frunció el ceño- o sino que…-

18 sonríe de lado- ya sabes lo que te pasara-amenazo

Solo quiero hablar con Milk-dice con una voz ¿Suave? Al parecer sí, pero… yo no quiero hablar con él- abrace más fuerte a Bulma para que entienda que me quiero ir- al parecer lo capto

18 vámonos-dice Bulma con una mirada asesina a Goku

Si tienes razón- se puso al lado nuestro nos dimos vuelta y empezamos a caminar-

¡Milk quiero hablar!- me toco el hombro y me enfurecí le propine un puñetazo en la cara se cayó al piso-sonreí-

Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo- y me fui con mis amigas

…..

…..

Jajaja bien echo Milk se lo merecía jajaja-dice 18, estaba riendo

Vieron la cara que puso cuando lo golpeaste jajaja-

Jajaja si lo vi, jamás me sentí viva-dije, Bulma se fijó en su celular

Chicas ya son las dos de la tarde ya que en nuestras casas no están nuestro padre estaba pensando si almorzamos en mi casa y más tarde vamos al cine-dice Bulma con una sonrisa

Eso es genial-dije

Suena bien-dice 18

Vamos-dice Bulma, en el camino Bulma estaba hablando de que Yamcha le envía mensajes a ella y bueno que puedo decir con esto umm… ya sé ella está más enamorada, esta pareja es genial.

 **Fin Pov de Milk** …

Mientras Milk seguía sumisa en sus pensamientos no se percató que sus amigas pararon para ver en una vidriera, y ella seguía caminando que no vio que el semáforo seguía en verde y ella cruzo normal, justo venia una auto a toda velocidad

 **Pov de Milk** …

¡Cuidado!- Grito alguien masculino cuando subo la mirada veo un auto a toda velocidad hacia mí-me quede paralizada- grite y cerré mis ojos esperando el impacto pero lo único que siento es que alguien me empujó hacia la otra calle y su peso encima de mí-abrí los ojos y encontró con unos ojos negros penetrantes. Nos miramos por unos minutos, luego me sonroje ya que vi en qué posición son encontramos.

¿Estás bien?- pregunta mientras alzaba la mirada y me fije en él, era el mismo chico de la discoteca

S-si g-gracias- dije todavía con un sonrojo

Me alegra eso-dice con una sonrisa que me derritió- no seas despistada si no llegaba a tiempo no sé lo que hubiera pasado-dice

Si lo siento-dije- eh podrías salir de encima por favor-sonreí el chico se sonrojo

Oh si c-claro- dice levantándose y darme una mano para ayudarme a levantarme

Gracias-dije- ¿Puedo saber el nombre de mi salvados-dije

M-me llamo Vegeta y ¿Tu?- me pregunto con una sonrisa

Soy Milk mucho gusto-

El gusto es mío- nos miramos por unos segundos más…

…..

Y de ahí supe que mi vida cambiaria

…..

 **Continuara…**

Espero que les haya gustado. Comenten nos vemos en próximo capitulo

Bye


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:**

 **Merili: bueno gracias a todos por los comentarios *tiene un mazo en la mano***

Celestia carito: **Gracias me alegra que te haya gustado eso me pone feliz.**

MIKASHIMOTA Z: **gracias, si jeje sé que la canción no fue muy idealista para la historia pero en fin me alegra que te haya gustado. Bueno a la otra cosa si esta historia es Milk x Vegeta. Desde que empecé a leer historias de esta pareja me encanto pero no más que Milk x Goku y quise hacer una historia con esa pareja.**

Melitha: **gracias me alegra que te guste.**

Marisol: **Gracias, intento tener más imaginación para los demás capítulos todavía no sé cuántos serán pero maso menos me hago la idea**

 **Raditz: Humana, Turles está molestando *hace un puchero***

 **Turles: ¬¬ yo no hice nada solo estoy comiendo las galletitas que tenía un papel que decía no tocar o sino morirás *mostrando el papel que había***

 **Raditz: *se hace bolita en una esquina* no debiste comerlas**

 **Turles: ¿Por qué?**

 **Merili: *un aura negra aparece alrededor* ¡¿Qué comiste qué?! *su ki aumenta* vas a sufrir *camina lentamente hacia él* no debiste hacerlo**

 **Turles: *palidece* l-lo siento *corre como loco* ayúdenme**

 **Merili: regresa *lo persigue por todos lados con el mazo* te golpeare para que aprendas.**

 **Raditz: bueno…mientras que Merili intenta matar a Turles yo diré que a esta humana no le pertenece Dragon ball z si no a Akira Toriyama *ve como le persigue a Turles* que divertido *u***

 **Turles: AYUUUDA**

 **Disfruten.**

...

 **(Comentarios)**

" **Pensamientos"**

 **En el capítulo anterior:**

¡Cuidado!- Grito alguien masculino cuando subo la mirada veo un auto a toda velocidad hacia mí-me quede paralizada- grite y cerré mis ojos esperando el impacto pero lo único que siento es que alguien me empujó hacia la otra calle y su peso encima de mí-abrí los ojos y encontró con unos ojos negros penetrantes. Nos miramos por unos minutos, luego me sonroje ya que vi en qué posición son encontramos.

…..

M-me llamo Vegeta y ¿Tu?- me pregunto con una sonrisa

Soy Milk mucho gusto-

El gusto es mío- nos miramos por unos segundos más…

…..

Y de ahí supe que mi vida cambiaria

 **Dos caminos y un destino**

Capítulo 2:

 **Pov de Milk…**

Esos ojos son hermosos me hace estar más tranquila, mi corazón late muy rápido, no tengo idea lo que me está pasando pero no quiero que termine.

¡Milk!- escuche la voz de mis amigas que corren hacia a mí, cuando llegaron Bulma y 18 me abrazan

¿Estás bien? Creí que te perdíamos-dice Bulma mientras algunas lágrimas corrían por su mejilla me dio tristeza pero aun así asentí con la cabeza, pero luego sentí un golpe en mi nuca-

Tonta no vuelvas a asustarnos así- dice 18 con los ojos cristalinos-

Lo siento mucho chicas-dije, luego mi mirada se dirigió a donde estaba Vegeta, su rostro mostraba que estaba sorprendido "¬¬ a veces pienso que las chicas exageran"- pensé, pero en fin

Pero gracias a Vegeta no me paso eso-dije, las chicas miraron a Vegeta y sonrieron.

Gracias por salvar a mi amiga- dice Bulma

Vegeta me sonríe- no hay de que nunca dejaría que una chica tan hermosa se lastimara- dice con un leve sonrojo, Bulma y 18 suspiraron ilusionadas de amor y yo me sonroje

Oh, lo olvidaba-dije, mire a Vegeta que ya tenía su atención- ellas son Bulma y 18 mis mejores amigas

Hola- dijeron al unisonó

Hola mucho gusto-dice Vegeta con una sonrisa, Bulma lo fijamente el rostro después se le ilumino.

Oye no eres el chico de la discoteca que no paraba de ver a Milk en toda la noche-dice Bulma como si nada, Vegeta se sonrojo con razón sentía que alguien me miraba esa noche

E-enserio l-lo notaste Jejeje-se ríe nervioso, mientras se rasca la nuca.

Pues para mí y 18 nos pareció muy obvio ¿Verdad?-

18 sonríe- muy obvio jajaja

Parece que Vegeta quería que la tierra lo tragara lo comprendo un poco, a mí también me metían en cara que miraba todo el tiempo a Goku, siempre examinaba cada movimiento que hacía y veía a la hora que salía de la prepa en otras palabras era muy obvia para mis amigas.

Bueno dejen de ponerlo nervioso-dije, ahora me acuerdo que quiero comer mi estómago me lo está pidiendo- chicas ya es tarde- escuche un gruñido de Vegeta hizo que lo viera.

Diablos, tengo que llegar rápido a la casa debe seguir encerado en el cuarto-dice Vegeta con una gotita en la frente.

¿Pasa algo?-pregunte

Uff es una larga historia-dice con una sonrisa- bueno me tengo que ir- por alguna razón se sonrojo- bueno espero verte pronto-

Yo me puse nerviosa pero por alguna razón feliz de que me quiera ver.

C-claro nos veremos pronto-dije, él me guiño el ojo

Adiós chicas-dice

Adiós-dijimos, y se fue corriendo se ve que es algo importante. Escuche que mis amigas se reían, voltee a verlas tenían una mirada divertida.

Así que- 18 empezó a hablar- te gusta o ¿No?-

Bueno yo…espera que… ¡claro que no!

¡18!-grite con las mejillas sonrojadas- no digas estupideces

Pero es lo que vi en vivo y en directo ¿Verdad?- pregunto 18 a Bulma

Sé que no quieres aceptar lo que te está pasando ahora pero también lo vi-dice Bulma con una voz sumamente suave- ¡Lo mirabas de la misma forma que…!- Bulma se cubrió la boca con sus manos

Sé que no quería que me pusiera mal pero… ¡Al diablo! Sí que diga su nombre no me importa pero cambiando de tema. Me quede pensando en lo que me dijo Bulma hace unos segundos luego respondí.

Bulma, todavía amo a Goku- anta la mención Bulma y 18 fruncieron el ceño- no como antes, pero aun lo quiero y si en verdad sintiera eso por Vegeta que aún es un desconocido para mí, tengo miedo de que el amor me falle de nuevo, no lo soportaría- baja la cabeza, soy patética mi orgullo es menos, llorar en frente de todos ya no me importa, sufro por dentro todavía no me asimilo bien las palabras de Goku. Sentí como las dos me abrazaron

Eso jamás pasara como me dijiste antes-dice 18- encontraras a alguien que en verdad te amé- luego las dos me soltaron y me sonrieron. De verdad tengo unas grandiosas amigas

* * *

Krillin no puedo abrirlo con la llave, así que lo romperé apártate-dice Vegeta desde afuera de la habitación-

Está bien- se aleja de la puerta- apúrate que quiero ir al baño, no aguantare más-dice Krillin, haciendo un baila raro que Vegeta no podía ver

Está bien- respira muy hondo- listo, AAAAAAH- grito y con una patada tiro la puerta abajo, justo cuando iba a decir algo sintió una corriente de aire dirigiéndose al baño- jajaja vaya se nota que tenías muchas ganas-

Cállate- grito desde el baño, luego de un rato salió del baño- por cierto ¿Porque tardaste tanto?- pregunto haciendo sonrojar a Vegeta, a Krillin le pareció muy raro- ¿Oye que te pasa? ¿Tienes fiebre?- tratando de tocar la frente de su primo-

Vegeta se apartó un poco- no…es solo que…-suspiro- me encontré con la chica que te conté- dice más sonrojado

A Krillin le brillo los ojos- ¿Enserio?- Vegeta asintió- vaya al final te enamoras…- pero Vegeta lo interrumpió

¡Cállate!- grito sonrojado

Jajaja cálmate y ¿Hablaron?- pregunto

Pues sí, la salve de que un auto no la atropellara-

Awww, eres su salvador-dice Krillin con ojos soñador- y ¿Cómo se llama?

Se llama Milk-dice Vegeta-

Sabes-dice Krillin-te veo diferente

¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Vegeta

Krillin se acercó a Vegeta, puso un dedo entre las cejas, presiono- ya no tiene el ceño fruncido como todos los días-sonríe- Wow esa chica tiene poderes sobre si-

Esta vez Vegeta frunció el ceño- ¡Tonto!- aparto la mano de Krillin

Jejeje bueno yo…me voy a hacer el almuerzo bye- bajo de la escalera corriendo como loco

Me las pagaras después-murmuro Vegeta antes de irse a su habitación…bueno lo que queda de ella.

* * *

 **Pov de Milk…**

¿Chicas que quieren almorzar?- pregunto Bulma, ya estábamos en su casa, ella estaba indecisa que pedir para que los robots lo hagan ya que nuestra amiga Bulma no le gusta cocinar.

Que te parece pizza-dije, la verdad se me antoja

Buena idea- dice 18

Muy bien robot…- pero la interrumpí

Creo que sería divertido si lo hacemos las tres-dije

Umm me parece buena idea- dice 18

Aaah pero tenemos los robot-dice Bulma con un puchero

¬¬ Bulma no seas floja- dice 18, sonríe- vamos a hacerlo juntas

Que puede salir mal-dije internamente…

…..

…..

AAAAAH- miramos alrededor de la cocina…queda ¡Espantoso!

La mesada estaba cubierta de harina y masa, el techo…tenía pegado resto de masa que fue literalmente lanzado. Ya teníamos dos pizzas en el horno. Nosotros bueno…teníamos harina en toda la cara y cabello sobre la ropa espantosa Jejeje me acuerdo cuando Bulma lanzo la masa arriba diciendo que eso vio en la televisión en ese programa y al final se quedó pegado al techo, intento más de tres veces y le fue mal muy mal.

Vaya ¿Por qué no me dijeron que no sabían hacer pizzas?-dice Bulma con el ceño fruncido-

Si sabemos…pero lo que pasa es somos novatas ya sabes-dice 18

Por eso dije que sería divertido-dije con una sonrisa- además no salió mal-pero luego una gotita aparece en mi frente- eh olviden lo que dije al último-

Bulma suspiro-no importa total los robot limpiaran, eso es una ventaja-dice con una sonrisa orgullosa ya que ella los hizo.

Ok, enserio mi amiga es divertida y orgullosa no olvidemos que tiene el mismo carácter que yo. Siempre dice su frase: "Yo soy Bulma Brief, la bella, inteligente y heredera de la corporación capsula, quien no se resiste a este cuerpo" y vaya nadie se lo resistía siempre tenía admiradores que ella simplemente rechaza con sutileza o a veces con unos gritos que se escucha hasta América ahora que lo pensó de seguro que Yamcha no le quería confesar antes ya que le daba miedo como podía reaccionar Bulma, de seguro pensó que le iba a dar una patada o que tal vez lo rechaza despacio lo cual se ira rompiendo el corazón de Yamcha no lo culpo yo también pensaba algo igual pero en la parte de que ella tal vez se abalanzara contra Yamcha y le daría muchos besos la conozco.

Oye chicas después de comer, ¿Iremos al cine?-pregunto 18, de seguro va a elegir una de terror-

Si-dijimos Bulma y yo al unisonó

Bueno porque estaba pensando en ver una película de terror-dice con una sonrisa que siempre hace que nos asustara

"Mierda"

…..

…..

 **Diez de la noche…en casa de Bulma**

Después de ver una película de terror que no me gusto para nada ya eran las cinco de la tarde y decidimos ir de compras lo cual compramos demasiado pero ya que somos ricas pues no nos preocupa en lo absoluto bueno en fin, después de todo eso fuimos a cenar en el restaurante que siempre nos encantó desde que teníamos doce años es elegante por cierto bah no tanto.

Bueno ahora son las diez de la noche y estoy en el cuarto de visitas en la casa de Bulma sus padres fueron de vacaciones, Bulma a veces se siente solo pero yo siempre la acompaño y si yo no puedo es 18, nos encanta quedarnos las tres solas aunque es un poco peligro.

Todavía no me puedo olvidarme de Vegeta el me salvo, él están guapo, es muy serio parece frio pero con la sonrisa que me dio hoy pude notar que es tierno por dentro, pude ver sus ojos y ya saben el dicho: "Dicen que los ojos son la ventana al alma de una persona yo pudo ver la realidad a través de esos ojos negros". Mi corazón late mil por hora otra vez "Diablos porque me pasa esto DE NUEVOOO".

¡Respira Milk, respira cálmate es una idiotez eso es todo te sientes atraído por el nada más no sientes ninguna emoción, ninguna!- sin darme cuenta grite, al parecer Bulma me escucho

TOC, TOC

Pase-dije

Milk ¿Estas bien?- dice Bulma- escuche tus gritos da gracias, que 18 no te allá escuchado tu sabes que si despierta sin sus ocho horas, despierta como mil demonios-

Suspire- ya lo sé-

¿Te pasa algo?-pregunto

En realidad…no, tengo ciertas complicaciones en lo paso hoy-

Umm por Vegeta no es así-

Si- dije- la verdad es me siento confundida con esto ¿Me entiendes?-

Sí, pero tranquila capaz sientes atracción eso es todo, solo estas así porque ahora estas un poquitín frágil, tu solo ten calma-bosteza- tengo que ir a dormir, buenas noches- se va hasta la puerta.

Gracias Bulma-dije

No hay de que- y se va

Volví a mirar el techo, Bulma tiene razón solo atracción nada…más. Sin darme cuenta me quede dormida.

"Vegeta"

* * *

 **Lunes…**

Los rayos del sol pasaban por mi ventana, no quería levantarme pero en unos cuantos minutos sonaría la alarma-suspire- va a hacer un día largo, primero estudia como siempre terminando de clases, practicar con las porristas y lo más difícil evitar a Goku a toda costa eso va a hacer imposible porque tengo dos materias con él y después de practicar con las porristas también va a estar él entrenando con su grupo- Es un maldito hijo de…-

PIPIPI

Abro los ojos, fruncí el ceño odio este sonido. Apague la alarma y me levante con pereza me fui al baño a tomar una ducha, me desvestí y entre el agua tibia recorría todo mi cuerpo es relajante. Cuando termine me fui a mi armario.

Umm que me pondré- después de buscar al final me decidí, saque un pantalón jean negro, una remera holgada roja que tenía descubierto los hombros y el ombligo, tenía escrito "Speak Sarcastically" (hablo con sarcasmo, me gusta mucho inglés) me puse botas negras. Sin más baje hacia la cocina.

Bueno días hija- dice mi padre-

Oh olvide mencionarlo mi padre llego ayer el domingo por la tarde, jeje cuando llego me dio un gran abrazo y me dijo que lo perdone por no estar todo el fin de semana trabajando. Yo no tenía que perdonarlo nada yo sé que está haciendo su esfuerzo para estar conmigo y él trabajo.

Bueno días papa-dije, me senté un poco impaciente, no sé porque pero tengo ganas de ir… ¡A la preparatoria! Eso sí que es raro pero hay algo que me dice que no falte y seguiré mi instinto.

Hablamos de muchas cosas cuando desayunábamos, fue algo maravilloso porque mi padre hablaba sobre mi madre que era cariñosa y tenía un carácter como el mío; ósea un carácter único. Terminamos de desayunar y me despedí de él. Hoy era de eso días hermosos para ir a caminar, aunque hay muchos ruidos de autos y construcción pero no me importaba.

…..

…..

Hola Milk-me saluda Bulma y 18

Buenos días chicas-

Milk ¿Por qué no me avisaste para que te vaya a recoger con el auto?- me pregunto Bulma

No quería molestarte además me encanta caminar es más relajante-

También comprar ropa es relajaste y te saca el estrés-dice como siempre Bulma

Si Bulma lo sé-dije

Oye Milk-dice 18- y ¿Viste a Vegeta ayer?

Mi sonrisa se borró por alguna razón- Eh…Jejeje no- mis amigas bajaron la cabeza- pero descuiden capaz me lo encontrare algún día-

18 sonrió- sabes un encuentro es de casualidad pero dos es el destino- me sonroje pero es imposible que me lo encuentre la capital del oeste está poblado por miles de personas-

Sonreí- eh bueno será mejor irnos no crees-

Claro- dicen

Lo bueno de lunes es que las 3 tenemos matemáticas, lamentablemente Maron estará que de seguro me va a echar en cara sobre que Goku rompió conmigo (-.-u)

* * *

Bueno mocosos, este será su nueva preparatoria-dice el padre de Vegeta se parece mucho a Vegeta solo que tiene una barba y tiene cuarenta años-

Vaya sí que es grande- dice Krillin; es calvo y de ojos negros, mediana estatura, gracioso y amable-

Es la mejor preparatoria de la capital del Oeste-dice el señor Vegeta, miro a su hijo- Vegeta ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Por qué estas callado?-

Vegeta seguía mirando un punto fija-

El padre de Vegeta chasqueo el dedo- Vegeta reacciona… ¡Vegeta!

¿Ah? ¿Qué?- salió de su trance Vegeta-

No sé lo que te pasa, te veo diferente-dice el padre frotando su barba-

Lo que pasa es que está pensando en una chica-dice Krillin

¡Krillin!- reprocho Vegeta

¿Una chica? ¡Ja!- dice el padre- pero me alegra, creí que después de lo que paso con esa chica ya no ibas a andar con ninguna chica hasta creí que te habías vuelto gay-

¡Basta papa!- dice Vegeta un poco sonrojado porque desde la última vez que vio a Milk no la podía olvidar hasta en sus sueños aparecía tenía que verla pronto-

Bueno vayan con el director- dice el padre de Vegeta

Bien, adiós-dice Krillin yendo con Vegeta a la entrada-

* * *

 **Pov de Milk…**

Bien, chicos vamos a la página 125 del libro, ejercicio 2, notación científica-di el maestro Mr. Popo, él es bueno él mejor de todos los profesores-

Todos se quejaron, aun así sacaron sus libros. Yo a veces me siento con Bulma, 18 o sola. Ahora estoy sola y atrás esta 18 y Bulma.

La puerta se abrió y apareció el director Maestro Roshi, él es calvo de unos 60 y pico de años, él es un pervertido-

Buenos días alumnos- saludo el director, y nosotros también lo saludamos-Bueno alumnos, les traigo dos nuevos compañeros- miro hacia la puerta- pasa-

"Pero que…" esta es la segunda vez que lo veo-trague saliva- ¿Nerviosa? La verdad si- pero no conozco al otro.

Preséntense chicos- dice el profesor Mr. Popo-

Hola me llamo Krillin Ouji soy el primo de Vegeta-dice el chico calvo

Hola soy Vegeta Ouji- todas las chicas suspiraron enamoradas-

Ps- voltee y vi a las chicas- Milk lo viste es Vegeta-dice 18

¬¬ Lo sé-dije, sonreí y de nuevo me gire a verlo siguió ahí, pero esta vez sus ojos se conectaron con los míos, me sonroje-suspire-

Espero que se lleven bien-dice el director y se fue-

Vegeta siéntate al lado de la señorita Milk- apunto hacia a mí, Vegeta asintió con una sonrisa-

"Oh Kami ¿Por qué a mí?"

Hola Milk-dice con una sonrisa-

Maldición no me di cuenta cuando había llegado a mí.

H-hola V-Vegeta jeje-dije

Sonrió divertido- por fin te encuentro, creí que no te volvería a ver-dice sonrojado.

Se ve tan tierno.

Jejeje pues ya nos vimos ¿No?-dije

El solo sonrió.

…..

…..

RING, RING

Al fin receso-dice mi querida amiga Bulma

18 suspiro- odio matemática

Y yo lo amo-dice Bulma

Nerd-dice 18 solo por fastidiarla-

Bulma: (¬¬*

Yo no lo amo-dije- pero me es interesante-

Oh claro-dice Bulma, luego sonrió- ¿Y cómo fue sentarte con el guapo Vegeta?-

¿Guapo?- pregunto

No escuchaste los comentarios que hacían las chicas hacia Vegeta-dice 18

Eh…no-dije

Bueno dijeron que es: atractivo, musculoso, expresión sería que lo hace ver muy misterio y lo el más comentario que dijeron fue que es más atractivo que Goku-dice Bulma

¿Qué Goku?- dije sorprendida

Así es-dice 18- desde que el termino contigo, algunas porristas están enojadas con el por haberte tratado asì y las demás chicas siguen enamoradas de Goku ya que terminaron aprovecharan-

Yo estaría celosa pero yo tengo una expresión normal, se ve que estoy progresando.

¡Vamos! Me seguiré esforzando.

Milk-Bulma me saco de mis pensamientos, la miro- Para ti ¿Vegeta es atractivo?- me sonroje ¡Justo ahora!

Eh...si supongo-dije, empecé a caminar

¿Supones?-pregunto 18, yo estaba cerca de los casilleros pasando los pasillos (No se si me entiendo)- Por que...-Yo la interrumpí

Chicas no es que este babeando por Vegeta-dije

...

Bueno lo paso fue sumamente vergonzoso.

...

Justo en ese momento Vegeta, Krillin y ¿Yamcha? Vaya ya se hizo amigo de él mejor aparece en el otro lado de los casilleros, nos miramos directo a los ojos, él me sonrió y después miro para el otro lado sonrojado yo también me sonroje. es tan...

SPLASH

me golpee contra una puerta del uno de los casillero (estaba abierto)

Auch-me queje del dolor.

el chico del casillero me sonrió con burla- Gracias por cerrarlo por mi- Se va con sus libros, riéndose

¡Idiota!-grito 18- Milk ¿Estás bien?-

si-dije

¿Por que no lo viste?-pregunto Bulma

me sonroje- Lo siento me distraje-

Umm esta bien, pero fíjate bien la próxima vez ¿Si?-dice 18

yo solo asentí.

Que estúpida porque mire a Vegeta por culpa suya pase vergüenza con mis amigas-suspire. No debo echarle la culpa, si en realidad fue mía.

!Estúpido y sexy Vegeta!

luego me di cuenta...

¡Eh! dije... ¡Sexy!

Pero que me pasa. Es lindo si pero porque digo esto.

...

...

Una vez que llegamos a nuestros casilleros cada quien sacamos los libros que nos tocaba a cada una.

RING, RING

Bueno chicas nos veremos en la salida-dije

claro-dice Bulma- adiós

Adiós

* * *

Antes de abrir la puerta. suspire.

"Bien Milk"- me dije mentalmente- solo entra normal y no lo veas.

respiro.

UNO...DOS...TRES

Abro la puerta y me sorprendo.

"Vegeta también tiene esta clase"

Vegeta al parece me vio porque me esta haciendo señas a ir allá no quiero ir pero...veo a Guku sentado con... ¡Oh Kami! con Maron. fruncí el seño. ella me sonríe

"Idiota"

Levante mi cabeza con orgullo no me voy a rebajar para quitarle los dientes a Maron así que me voy donde esta Vegeta paso por donde esta sentado Goku pero no le di importancia y me siento al lado de Vegeta. Le sonreí

No sabias que también tenias esta clase-dije

me sonrió- yo tampoco- dice- Krillin me hizo revisar los horarios y cuando vio me dijo que vaya rapido así que me dio una patada literalmente directo hacia aquí-

jajaja que gracioso.

Oh...-

...

...

Cuando termino la clase de Biologia que por cierto era dos horas agotadoras estudiando y encima tenemos que hacer un trabajo practico de dos personas que no sé si es bueno o malo que me haya tocado con Vegeta pero es mejor a que me tocará con Goku o peor con Maron.

Milk no quieres que acompañe hasta tu casa-dice Vegeta amable-

No, gracias pero es que tengo practica de porristas-

Oh bueno entonces será otro dia ¿Verdad?-me sonríe y yo me sonrojo otra vez-

S-Sí, c-claro-dije nerviosa

bien adiós- se acerca y me besa en la mejilla ¡Estoy mas roja!

se va- A-adiós-dije, suspire-

"Ya deja de sentirte débil tienes que actuar normal"- me rete mentalmente

luego sentí que alguien me sujeto de las muñecas fuertemente- me asuste por que es Goku

¡Milk! debemos hablar- dice con el seño fruncido. jamas lo habia visto así de enojado

¡Sueltame!- grite, tratando de zafarme pero nada.

me llevo hasta la habitacion del conserje (Donde estan las cosas de limpieza) cerró con seguro. me asuste

...

Ese día estaba asustada, no tenia ni idea de lo que podía pasar

...

 **Continuara...**

 **¿Como les parecio? ¿Que pasará con Milk? ¿Alguien los encontrara?**

 **Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merili: muchas gracias por Los comentarios y gracias CeLestia Carito por tus ideas Las utilizare XD mientras Leía tus ideas también se me ocurrieron varias jeje te Lo agradezco.**

 **Turles: Un this humana no le Pertenece Dragon ball z si hay una Akira Toriyama-**

 **Raditz: disfruten**

 **Advertencia: Goku será Ooc ya que en esta historia es Lo contrario de inocente y Vegeta solo un poco. Sin más disfruten.**

...

 **En el capítulo anterior:**

¿Pero qué? Esta es La segunda vez que Lo veo—trague saliva— ¿Nerviosa? Si

Preséntense-dijo el profesor

Me Llamo Krillin Ouji soy el primo de Vegeta-

Me Llamo Vegeta Ouji-

... ..

Abro La puerta y me sorprendo.

"Vegeta también tiene esta clase"

Vegeta al parecer me vio porque me está haciendo señas para ir allá no quiero ir pero…veo a Goku sentado ¡Oh Kami! Con Maron, fruncí el ceño. Ella me sonríe.

"Idiota"

... ..

¡Milk debemos hablar!- dijo con el ceño fruncido jamás Lo había visto enojado.

¡Suéltame!- grite tratando de zafarme pero nada me Llevo hasta La habitación del conserje, cerro con seguro.

Me asuste.

... ..

 **(Comentarios)**

" **Pensamientos"**

...

 **Dos caminos y un destino**

 **Capítulo 3:**

 **Pov de Milk...**

Una vez que cerró La puerta me miro con el ceño fruncido.

¡Se puede saber porque diablos hablabas con él!- me reclamo

Se refiere a Vegeta.

Fruncí el ceño. Que se cree como para reclamarme si ni siquiera estamos juntos.

¡Y a ti quien te dio derecho a decir con quien hablo y con quien no!-dije- ¡Ni nosotros no somos!… ¡Nada!-

Escucha si me dejaras explicarte porque termi…- pero Lo interrumpí

¡No quiero que me expliques nada!- dije, baje La cabeza- ¡Ya me dejaste claro que jugaste conmigo!

Quería irme de ahí así que me dirigí hacia La puerta una vez que saque el seguro me disponía a irme pero Goku se interpuso y me dio un Leve empujón.

¡Aun no terminamos de hablar!- grito Goku

¡Nosotros no tenemos nada de qué hablar!-

En eso Goku me acorralo contra La pared estaba frente de mí, se acercó a mi rostro, pude ver sus hermosos ojos negros estaban Llenos de ¿Tristeza?

Si me dejas explicarte…-

¡No!-dije- no quiero oírlo ya dejaste en claro que no me amas- sentía como Las Lágrimas quería salir pero me contuve- ¡Ya no me atormentes más!

Golpeo su mano contra La pared tan fuerte y Lo mire fijamente.

¡Yo te amo!- me sorprendí

Si me ama entonces porque me rompió el corazón. Él olvido de todo Lo que pasamos para estar juntos; ex novia, mi padre, su madre y Maron bueno esa última sigue siendo una molestia. Estaba tan en mis pensamientos que no me percate que Goku estaba peligrosamente muy cerca de mi si no que hasta sentí su respiración muy cerca- Te amo- susurro con Los ojos entre abiertos, poso sus Labios con Los míos. Como extrañaba sus besos, su rico aroma, todo de éL; sus cálidos abrazos de forma protectora, sus palabras de amor, todo…

No pude evitar corresponderle, cerré Los ojos y Lo abrace por el cuello, él me rodeo sus brazos en mi cintura y me acercó más hacia él.

Todavía Lo sigo amando, no puedo engañarme. Sentí Lagrimas recorrer por mis mejillas ¿Por qué me hace esto? ¿No sabe que me está haciendo daño?

¡Si Lo sabe!

Lo empuje bruscamente y Le propine una cachetada- ¡No vuelvas a besarme idiota!- Grite- ¡Que te crees que puedes venir a besarme cuando se te de La gana!- empecé a Llorar- ¡Idiota!

¡Me voy!- dije, pero me agarro del brazo

¡Espera…!- me separe bruscamente

¡Tengo que ir con Las porristas!- dije- y tú con Los chicos- me fui hacia La puerta- permiso. Y sin decir algo más Salí, una vez que cerré La puerta me fui al baño.

Me fije en mi reflejo, no debí ponerme maquillaje, abrí La canilla y me moje el rostro. Después de La refrescante agua me fui al vestidor para cambiarme y ahí me encontré con Las chicas.

Hola Milk- dijo una chica de cabello negro hasta el hombro y ojos celeste-

Oh hola Videl ¿Cómo estás?-pregunto

Excelente-sonríe- Gohan me pidió ser su novia-

Sonreí sinceramente- me alegra oír eso-

Debiste ver La cara de Videl cuando Le pregunto- dijo Lunch—una chica de cabello azul y ojos celestes—miro a Videl

Ja-ja-ja—dijo Videl con sarcasmo—nunca creí que me Lo pediría-

¬¬ Claro después de todo Lo que paso entre ustedes no había porque creer eso ¿Verdad?-

B-bueno—nosotras sonreímos— ¡Bien! Estaba esperando a que me Lo preguntara-

¡Chicas apresúrense que La señorita Miedo nos está esperando- grito Mai—de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color

!H-Hai!-gritamos todas

 **fin de pov de Milk**

* * *

Vegeta estaba en su casa relajado en el sillon con los ojos cerrado pensando en como fue su primer día. Estaba muy sorprendido porque despues de un año consiguio un amigo y su nombre es Yamcha que le cayo muy bien aunque es un presumido ya que algunas chicas iban tras él y pues se creía el mejor en artes marciales.

Vegeta dudaba de eso (como veran nuestro queridisimo Vegeta es muy orgullo y nosotras sabemos que Vegeta es mas fuerte que Yamcha y guapo)

Pero luego en su cabeza apareció la imagen de Milk.

"Milk"-sonrío.

Pensó que después de que se entero de lo que era su antigua novia no se iba a sentir así por ninguna chica..jamas pero al parecer estaba equivocado.

"Hermosa, tierna y inteligente"

Tuvo mucha suerte que le tocara con Milk hacer el trabajo de Biología con ella así el podra averiguar más sobre ella. Cuando sus ojos pegaron en ella-en la discoteca- supo que algo le había sucesido ya que por más tenga una sonrisa, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y queria saber porque estaba así.

"Tiene unos hermosos ojos negros, reflejan la oscuridad"

Felicidad se pudo describir en el rostro de Vegeta.

Si, mañana iría a la casa de Milk para hacer el trabajo de Biología, iba a estar la mayor parte del tiempo con ella.

Estaba decidido averiguaría todo sobre ella, y si es necesario la espiaría (Aveces)

* * *

 **Pov de Milk...**

Una ves que salimos del vestuario con unos short negros y musculosa blanca-ya que el uniforme lo usamos cuando hay un partido-

Bueno chicas tienen que seguir practicando la rutina del viernes-Dijo la señorita Moedo tiene el cabello rojo y ojos celestes, tiene 25 años es hermosa no se porque sigue soltera.

Milk-llamo Moedo- cuento contigo-dijo se a que se refiere

!Si!-dije- muy bien chicas !Hagamoslo!- grite- uno...dos..tres-

empezamos hacer la rutina, involuntariamente mire donde estaban los chicos practicando para el partido que sera dentro de tres semanas y justo se me ocurre mirar al imbécil de Goku ¡Bien ya llegue a mi limite! El es muy guapo, el chico que hace que las chicas saquen suspiros. La primera vez que lo vi no me pareció lindo...bueno un poco pero de ahi nada más.

Yo llegue en segundo de secundaria junto con mis amigas, al principio me pareció un chico engreído pero con el paso de los días puede ver lo amable que era. Siempre me ponía celosa porque las chicas se pegaban a él como moscas.

niego con la cabeza.

debo dejar de recordar el pasado si de nada sirve, recordar el miserable día que me enamore perdidamente de él.

todavía me pregunto: a viendo tantas chicas más hermosas que yo ¿Por que tuvo que elegirme?

 **"Solo fuiste un pasatiempo para él"**

¡Milk cuidado!- grito Lunch a puntando hacia atras, me di la vuelta y vi que una pelota de futbol venia hacia a mi como un proyectil, rapidamente reacciono y me agache por poco y me golpea. suspiro.

fruncí el ceño, mire hacia el grupo de chicos

¡Lo siento!-grito Jeice nervioso

"Me tendrá miedo"

me enfurecí- !Eres un idiota apunta en el arco no hacia acá! idiota

el solo se quedo quieto temblando de miedo. Voltee hacia las chicas que me estaban mirando sorprendidas. Cierto ninguna me escucho gritar así.

Chicas ¿Que tanto miran?- pregunte seriamente

N-Nada-respondio Mai por todas

No se queden ahí sigamos-dije

!H-hai!-gritaron todas.

...

Después de dos horas de terminamos de practicar fuimos al vestidor.

-Buen trabajo chicas-dijo la entrenadora

gracias-

una vez que la agradecimos fuimos al vestuario a cámbianos, cuando termine ali de la prepa me dirigi a mi casa, hoy me tocaba hacer la cena ya que mi papa llegara tarde_como siempre_tendré que avisarle que mañana vendrá Vegeta a casa después de la prepa_ni siquiera le conté que era nuevo_total lo conocí hoy_

* * *

Cuando termine de hacer la cena me fui a tomar un merecido baño refrescante. Cuando las primeras gotas recorrían mi cuerpo, comencé a pensar_solo un poco_ en Goku, sentir sus labios de nuevo fue...algo... ¿Mágico? todavía puede sentir la calidez de sus labios.

Negué con la cabeza.

Lo odio y lo amo_no tanto como antes_ (eso piensa ella XD)

¿Que hice para merecer esto? ¿Acaso el mundo me odia?

Mi madre siempre decía "Que el universo hace las cosas como son por alguna razón" antes no me importaba y ahora...bueno quizas un poco pero y si el universo "Me esta advirtiendo" que con Goku no hay ningun futuro, de seguro hay alguien mejor para mi se que en la vida y el amor hay obstáculos.

Pero si en el amor es mas fuerte todo lo supera.

Que estupidez digo

¿En verdad estoy dispuesta a tener otro amor?

...

No...ni en un millon de años.

Bueno eso depende porque la vida te da sorpresas..eso lo se.

* * *

Me alegra que guste-dije

Mi padre solo sonríe

una vez que terminamos la cena, empecé a lavar los tratos de cocina.

me sorprendí mucho por la reacción de mi padre cuando le conté que Goku me termino. Sus palabras fueron "Nunca me cayo bien el muchacho"

Despues del tema de Goku, le conté sobre Vegeta que es nuevo, se sorprendió por el apellido luego sonrío

"Nunca te lo dije pero hace tiempo (son 10 año para ser exacto) fui a la capital del sur con tu madre y conseguí un amigo que ahora es mi nuevo socio se traslado aqui por razones familiares su nombre es Vegeta Ouji que al parecer conociste a su hijo"

me sorprendí.

primero el nombre es igual y segundo... ¡Que es el hijo del nuevo socio y amigo de mi papa!

definitivamente...la vida te da sorpresas

Hija- me llamo mi padre, lo mire- mañana no estere en casa es que tengo una junta en la capital del oeste-

siempre es lo mismo.

Esta bien si te quedas sola-dijo

sonreí- por mi no hay problemas

Si quieres puedes traer a tu amigas-dijo

buena idea-dije

...

Despues de terminar de limpiar toda la cocina me fui a mi habitación, me puse una camiseta de seda y me acosté. Mire el techo por uno segundos antes de cerrar mi ojos.

* * *

 **Martes...**

Me estas queriendo decir que vas a estar en tu casa con Vegeta a solas- dijo Bulma sorprendida

Eh...si-dije- ¿Por que?- pregunte inocente

Bulma y 18 se miraron entre si.

A veces eres inocente-susurro 18

¿Disculpa?- pregunte frunciendo el ceño pero no estaba molesta...para nada.

Oh...mira la hora-dijo 18 fijando la hora en su muñeca que ni siquiera tenia un maldito reloj- ¡Tenemos que ir a química!

Cierto, vamos- dijo Bulma empujándome

E-espera Bulma, puedo caminar sola-dijo- ¡Oi!- pero me ignoro. Me resigne y deje que me guíe hacia nuestro destino.

...

¡No!- grite pero ya era demasiado tarde, 18 verte el liquido verde_que ni yo se_en donde estaba el liquido rojo. Empezó a salir mucha espuma, como si fuera una erupción de suerte que tenemos la gafas.

¡AAAAAAAH!- empezamos a gritar 18 y yo por el asombro, nos llenamos de espuma. Al final el profesor no saco de la clase por no aprestar atención y por así decirlo_a mi manera_ Estupidas

Todo comenzo cuando entramos a quimica vimo a nuestro amigos; Yamcha, Tien, Lunch, Videl, Mai, Gohan, tambien Vegeta y Krillin este ultimo miraba a 18 y ella se sonrojaba_muy raro de ella_una vez que inicio la clase hicimos grupos para el trabajo que ni yo se. Me toco con 18, Bulma con Yamcha "Espero que haga algo productivo"- pense por Yamcha, Tien con Lunch se que ellos se gutan pero ninguno de los dos tienen el valor de confesarse lo que sienten, y por ultimo Vegeta y Krillin juntos.

Mientra que el profesor explicaba 18 estaba en su mundo, durante ese tiempo miraba a Krillin que estaba en el otro extremo del salon. Siempre le daba una palmada en el hombro para que 18 reaccionara y me ayudara con el trabajo, cuando le dije que vertiera el liquido azul en eso un compañero me paso una nota y me susurro "Es de Vegeta" mi corazon se sobresalto cuando lo agarre mire a 18 y me di cuenta demasiado tarde que no era el azul si no que era el verde y bueno ahora estamos afuera del salon.

Discúlpame Milk-dijo 18 resentida- es que no se que me paso que no me di cuenta del color-

no te preocupes-sonreí picara- una chica enamorada siempre esta distraída-

18 se sonrojo- Eh...b-bueno...y-yo...no-

oh vamos 18 no mientas-dije con una sonrisa- te conozco como para saber cuando estas enamorada-

eh...bueno-

jajaja tranquila-dije- no diré nada pero cuando estemos con Bulma me contara todo- la mire a los ojos- porque desde que fuimos a la discoteca te vi un poco distraída y más cuando Vegeta y Krillin- me acerque a su oreje- especialmente Krillin.

¡Me leche- reprendio 18

jajaja-

...

 **En el receso...**

Entonces era Krillin con el que te besate en la discoteca-

si...-

¡Oh!- exclamamos Bulma y yo-

sonreí- así que...ya te enamoraste-

digamos que si...no estoy del todo segura-dijo

okay-dijo Bulma- adivinen que me dijo Yamcha-

¿Que?- pregunte emocionada

Bueno que saliendo de clases lo espere en el parque porque me tiene que decir algo importante-dijo

¡AAAAAAAH!-gritamos emocionadas las tres

¡No lo puedo creer!-grite

¡Lo se!-

Al fin algo les paso a mis amigas.

y Milk que decía en la nota de Vegeta-dijo Bulma

eh-dije, luego me acorde- ah este...bueno que pregunto si algo me pasaba-

-...- las dos se quedaron en silencio

18 sonrio triste- bueno al parecer lo pregunto primero que nosotras-

-...-

Milk-me llamo Bulma- paso algo ayer que no nos contaste-pregunto Bulma-

-...-

Milk- me llamo eta vez 18- por favor dinos-

-...- les digo o no

Tengo un poco de temor si le cuento, tal vez vayan a moletar a Goku pero no estoy muy segura de decirle-

Leche-

-...- ¿se lo diré?

 **...**

 **continuara...**

 **bueno aqui termina el capitulo 3 espero que les haya gustado. lamento por la tardanza es que mi laptop esta bloqueado y lo mande al tecnico estoy en un ciber pero no se preocupen publicare lo ante posible el cuarto.**

 **¿Milk les contara? ¿Que pasara en la casa de Milk? ¿Yamcha le dira lo que siente a Bulma?**

 **Averiguen esto y mas en el proximo capitulo sera más largo lo prometo.**

 **besos por favor comenten.**

 **adiós**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merili: Hola, hola! Lamento la tardanza Jejeje no tengo excusas por el tardo. Pero bueno aquí esta.**

 **Raditz: A esta humana no le pertenece Dragon ball z sino a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Turles: disfruten**

 **Advertencia: Goku es Ooc.**

… **.**

 **(Comentarios)**

" **Pensamientos"**

…

Y Milk que decía en la nota de Vegeta-dijo Bulma

Eh-dije, luego me acorde- ah este…bueno que pregunto si algo me pasaba-

-…-las dos se quedaron en silencio-

18 sonrío triste- Bueno al parecer lo pregunto primero que nosotras-

-…-

Milk-me llamo Bulma- paso algo ayer que no nos contaste-pregunto

-…-

Milk- me llamo esta vez 18-por favor dinos-

-…- les digo o no-

Tengo un poco de temor si les cuento, tal vez vayan a molestar a Goku pero no estoy muy segura de decirle-

Milk…-

-…- ¿Se los diré?-

 **Dos caminos y un Destino**

Capítulo 4:

 **10 años atrás…**

Marzo. Primer día de clases otra vez, todos los niños emocionados de ver a sus amiguitos de nuevo, excepto una niña de 7 años; cabello negro hasta los hombros y ojos negro ónices. Ella no tenía amiguitos, era tímida, tranquila la llamaban "fantasma" pero aun así no hacía caso.

Una vez que llego a la escuela, bajo del auto de su mama y se despidió.

-Tu padre pasara por ti-dijo

-Si mami-dijo, mientras se ponía su mochila en su espalda- Te quiero-

Y entro. Caminaba por los largos pasillos, sabia en que salón tenía que ir una vez que lo encontró, entro y vio a nuevos compañeros.

Suspiro.

Otros la verán rara…otra vez.

Diviso un asiento vacía al lado de una niña de cabello celeste y ojos del mismo color. Se acercó a pasos lentos hacia el lugar, cuando llego se puso nerviosa- ¿D-disculpa puedo sentarme aquí?-pregunto

La niña de cabello celeste la miro-S-si claro-sonrió nerviosa, ya que nunca tenía una amiga la creían rara por el color del cabello y por ser inteligente a veces se sentía mal.

La pelinegra se sentó, quería tener una amiga y quizás podrá ser ella- M-Me llamo Milk Ox ¿Y tú?-pregunto

La peli celeste sonrió- soy Bulma Brief

Milk se sorprendió por el apellido para luego decir-Oh mi papa me conto que se fusiono con la corporación capsula ¿Así que tú eres la hija del señor Brief?-sonrió

Así es-sonrió-

En eso entro la maestra; cabello negro ondulado hasta el hombro y ojos celestes, al parecer de 30 años- Buenos días alumnos-

Bueno días maestra-dijeron todos los niños-

La maestra se acercó al pizarrón y escribió su nombre- me llamo Misaki Shindau-

Durante la clases todos los niños se presentaron, a Milk lo que le llamo la atención fue una niña de cabello rubio y ojos celestes, tenía una expresión seria y fría.

Cuanto toco el receso, todo los niños salieron corriendo hacia el patio. Milk se llevó un libro y se sentó bajo un árbol le encantaba estar en un lugar tranquilo.

Bulma estaba en uno de los columpio, le divertida estar ahí sin darse cuenta aparece un grupitos de niños hacia ella.

Oye niña-llamo una chica de cabello rojo hasta el hombro y ojos marrones-

¿Sí?-dijo Bulma-

Hola me llamo Anabel, estamos en el mismo salón-dijo-solo quería decirte que…Será mejor que te alejes de ella-señaló a Milk que estaba leyendo un libro-

¿Por qué?-pregunto curiosa-

Ella es muy rara, siempre la hablaba pero se hacía la que no me escuchaba, se viste como niño y encima colecciona insectos-dijo como si nada hizo una mueca de asco y luego sonrió- no te juntes con ella, puedes ser mi amiga ¿Qué te parece?-

A Bulma no le pareció eso- No me juntaría con alguien que critica a los demás-dijo así sin más y se fue-

Todos los niños se sorprendieron nadie decía lo contrario que Anabel.

Bulma llego hasta Milk no pensaba que ella fuera rara al contrario, le parecía muy interesante además fue muy linda cuando hablaron.

Milk-dijo

Milk levanto la mirada- Bulma-cerro su libro- ¿Qué pasa?-

Anabel me hablo de ti-dijo sin más-

Oh…-susurro, ya sabía que iba a pasar esto- entenderé si te burlas de mi-

Por qué debería-dijo una Bulma sonriente, se sentó al lado de Milk- en todo caso seriamos las dos raras-dijo señalando su cabello celeste, las dos rieron

Ya habían pasado una semana y las chicas se llevaban bien, pero ese día…

En el receso.

Bulma espérame-gritaba Milk ya que Bulma corría-

Jajaja atrápame si puedes Milk- ella corría muy rápido no quería perder esta vez, sin percatarse se chocó con una persona y cayó al suelo-

¡Pero mira lo que hiciste mocosa!-grito una voz de chica, Bulma levanto la mirada y vio a una chica de cabello castaño y ojos marrones era muy alta al parecer estaba en 5 grado, tenía el ceño fruncido ella tembló de miedo al parecer había tirado su sándwich al piso-

¡L-lo siento mucho!-se disculpó pero ya era inútil-

Me las pagaras estúpida-dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella, todos miraban con terror-

Milk se acercó a Bulma y miro a la chica desafiante- No te acerques más-

¿Y que vas a hacer mocosa? Dime-dijo en forma desafiante-

Bueno…-no sabía mucho de artes marciales apenas estaba comenzando-..etto-

Jajaja nadie les va a ayudar-dijo

Yo si-una niña de cabello rubio y ojos celestes se acercó hasta quedar en frente de la chica-

¿Y qué harás tú?-pregunto con una sonrisa burlona-

Esto-18 tenía una caja de jugo con una pajita, ella solo apunto hacia el rostro de la chica y saco todo el jugo del contenido- Vamos-grito, Milk y Bulma le hicieron caso y corrieron por los pasillos, la de cabello castaño corría atrás de ella-

Vamos por aquí-dijo Milk, las tres doblaron por el otro pasillo y se metieron en el baño. La de cabello castaño paso por ahí pero no vio que se metieron en el baño y siguió de largo.

En el baño las dos respiraban erráticamente, una vez que respiraban normal se miraron y luego se empezaron a reír eso fue lo más emocionante que había hecho.

Gracias-dijo Milk una vez que terminaron de reír-

No hay de qué-dijo con una sonrisa- me llamo 18-

Jejeje lo sabemos estamos en el mismo curso-dijo Bulma- ella es Milk y yo Bulma

Fue muy divertido 18-dijo Milk, se fue hacia el lavabo y se lavó la cara

Creo que ya podemos salir-dijo Bulma- no escucho nada-

Es porque todos están en el patio ¬¬ -dijo 18

Bien vamos-dijo Milk-

Las tres salieron del baño sigilosamente, miraron para todos lados pero no había nadie caminaron normal, casi iban a llegar al patio cuando…

Con que aquí estaban-dijo fríamente-

Las dos empezaron a sudar y se dieron la vuelta para ver a la misma chica pero esta vez con dos chicas más; una era de cabello negro hasta los hombros y ojos verdes, la otra era de cabello rubio recogido en una coleta y traía unas gafas, sus ojos eran de color celeste.

Bien ahora somos tres contra tres-dijo la de cabello castaño-

Las tres chicas se acercaban a pasos lentos hacia donde estaba el grupito de Milk. No sabían que hacer se quedaron quietas, tenían mucho miedo era el tercer día que empezaron el colegio y ya iban a recibir un golpe en el rostro.

Ay, ay, ay- se quejó la de cabello castaño cuando sintió que la jalaban de una oreja-

Que creen que están haciendo-dijo una voz de mujer-

Ma-maestra-dijo con temor la castaña, sus amigas se fueron corriendo del miedo-

Que crees que haces con estas dulces niñas-dijo mirando a Milk, Bulma y 18 que tenían la mirada de cachorrito-

La de pelo castaño intento decir algo pero la maestra la interrumpió- Ven señorita iras a la dirección-

P-pero m-maestra—dijo no le prestó atención

Una vez que desaparecieron, las niñas volvieron a reírse pero esta vez de nervios.

Desde ese día fueron inseparables y cuando fueron a comenzar la secundaria las tres eligieron el mismo ya que nadie las iba a separar.

 **Fin flash back…**

 **Pov de Milk…**

No pude evitar recordar como nos conocimos, sonreí por dentro aun después de tantos años seguimos siendo inseparables así que les conté que me encontré con Goku.

¡¿Qué?!-gritaron las dos, haciendo que todos los que estaban en el patio nos miraron confundidos, yo me sonroje-

Chicas bajen la voz-susurro

18 miro a todos los lados y frunció el ceño- ¡Y ustedes que miran!-todos miraron con temor a 18 e hicieron con lo que estaban haciendo-

Ese idiota -dijo 18 levantándose seguido de Bulma-

¿Qué hacen?-pregunte confundida-

Las dos se miraron para luego verme- Iremos a hablar con Goku seriamente y si no- una mano le hizo un puño y lo golpeo con la palma de su mano-

Concuerdo con 18-dijo seriamente Bulma-

¡E-esperen chicas!-dije me levante- no hagan ninguna tontería es por eso que no les quería decir nada-

¡Pero Milk! es injusto que te busque, primero rompió contigo te humillo y ahora cuando te ve con Vegeta quiere ir a recuperarte ¿Acaso es idiota?-

-…-no dije nada solo la mire y baje la cabeza-

Escuche un suspiro pero no sabía de quien.

Escucha-dijo 18- no iremos con él-levante la cabeza- pero si vuelve a buscarte entonces iremos con él ¿De acuerdo?-sonreí y asentí-

 **Fin Pov de Milk…**

* * *

Mira Vegeta-dijo Krillin

¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Vegeta, volteo y vio un cartel en la pizarra que estaba en el pasillo- están buscando nuevos integrantes en el equipo de futbol-

Este jueves ¿No es genial?-pregunto feliz-

No-

Oh vamos no te hagas-dijo con una sonrisa divertida- en la otra escuela eras el capital del equipo-

Hump-se cruzó de brazo-

Vamos a entrar-

¿Eh?-

¡Dije que vamos a entrar en el equipo!-dijo Krillin con el ceño fruncido-

Tú no eres quien para decidir por mí-dijo Vegeta-

Pero Vegeta…-

Eh dicho que no y punto- se dio media vuelta, Krillin suspiro- "Nunca cambiaras ¿Verdad?" camino siguiendo a Vegeta.

Krillin miraba al suelo quería entrar al equipo pero no solo, tan sumiso en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta que choco con una persona.

¡Fíjate por donde caminas!-grito el chico de cabello alborotado estaba muy enojado, empujo a Krillin y este se golpeó contra los casilleros. Vegeta se exalto y volteo para ver a su primo con una expresión de dolor-

Oye tranquilízate Goku-dijo Tien este lo acompañaba, lo tomo de los hombros-

No me toques- lo alejo del él bruscamente-

¡Oye que pasa idiota!-grito Vegeta acercándose a su primo- ¿Estas bien?-

Si…Auch-dijo Krillin le dolía el brazo izquierdo al parecer se golpeó contra los casilleros-

Está un poco hinchado-dijo Vegeta revisando la herida, miro a Goku furioso-

Goku abrió los ojos bien grandes cuando recordó a ese sujeto, era el mismo que estaba con Milk, frunció el ceño.

¡Tú!-se acercó a Vegeta y lo tomo por la remera para acercarlo más, lo miro con ojos amenazantes- ¡Te prohíbo acercarte a Milk! ¡Ella es mía!-

Vegeta estuvo por unos segundos confundido ¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué dije que no se acerque a Milk? Se enojó- ¡Disculpa, nadie me prohíbe que no hacer!- se soltó del agarre de Goku-

Goku ni se inmuto- si te vuelvo a ver cerca de Milk, lo lamentaras- y sin más se fue-dejándolo con mucha rabia contenida-

¿Quién es ese?-pregunto Krillin a Vegeta que estaba viendo cómo se iba Goku con sus amigos-

Una chica que estuvo presenciando eso dijo- Se llama Son Goku-

Los dos voltearon a verla- ¿Son Goku?-pregunto Krillin

Así es…el chico más guapo y popular de la prepa-suspiro enamorada- él es el capitán del equipo de futbol-dijo, se dio media vuelta y antes de irse- Sera mejor que le hagas caso de no acercarte a Milk-

¿Eh?-

Que él es capaz de cumplir su promesa-y se fue

Vegeta frunció el ceño, nadie le decía que hacer, luego sonrió- Krillin

¿Sí?-pregunto mirándolo-

Entraremos al equipo-dijo sin más sorprendiendo a Krillin

¡¿Eh?!-

Oh si probaría que nadie le dice que hacer.

* * *

Goku estaba sacando unos libros para su próxima clase, estaba muy furioso ¿Cómo era posible que Milk ya este con otro? ¿Tan pronto lo quiere olvidar? Furioso cerró su casillero con fuerza.

¿Qué ocurre Goku?-pregunto una voz femenina que ya Goku supo quién era-

¿Qué quieres Maron?-pregunto de mala gana-

Quería verte-dijo acercándose peligrosamente a Goku- Hay algo de malo que venga a ver a mi novio-

En primera no somos novios, en segunda sabes perfectamente que amo a Milk y en tercera solo hablo contigo por el tema del…-pero Maron lo interrumpió-

Si, si lo sé-dijo-

No voy a descansar hasta volver con Milk-

Te recuerdo que no puedes-dijo fríamente Maron- porque si intentas volver con Milk soy capaz de decirle toda la verdad-

Goku frunció el ceño y agarro la muñeca de Maron- no me amenaces-

M-me duele Goku- trato de zafarse Maron pero fue imposible- Auch-

Estoy harto de tus amenazas, preferiría volver el tiempo atrás para no ir a esa estúpida fiesta-

 **Ring ring**

Soltó a Maron, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Maron se sobo la muñeca a horrores pero era mejor así a que Goku se vaya con Milk. Sonrió ya todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, todo se estaba poniendo en su lugar pero…

"Ese chico el tal Vegeta, no debería estar con Milk"-se puso a pensar- "Quiero que Milk sufra, ya veré que hare"-

Sonrió de lado y paso una mano en su vientre- "No se cómo no se me había ocurrido antes"-

 **Flash back…**

Todos festejaban en la prepa, estaban felices ganaron el campeonato de Futbol.

¡Todos a festejar en mi casa esta noche!-grito Yamcha al equipo de futbol y a las porristas-

¡Sí!-gritaron felices.

Pasaron unos minutos y Milk salía de los vestidores donde le esperaba su novio Goku con esas sonrisas encantadoras que hacía que Milk se derritiera.

Hola mi amor-dijo Milk mientras sus brazos se colocaban alrededor del cuello de Goku-

Goku sonrió coquetamente para luego darle un beso tierno a Milk.

Eres mi ganador-dijo Milk, estaba feliz por Goku ya que fue el golpe ganador, jamás se había sentido orgullosa de él sin duda todo iba bien en los últimos días de la prepa—de ese año—

¿Iras a la fiesta de Yamcha?-pregunto Goku, Milk hizo una mueca, ya sabía que no podía ir esta noche-

Suspiro- Lo siento pero no podré ir ¿Recuerdas que te comente que iba ir a visitar a mis abuelos este fin de semana?-

Goku se rasco la nunca y empezó a reírse nervioso-

¡Goku!-regaño Milk- ¡Lo olvidaste!-

L-lo siento Milk es solo que…-

Milk suspiro- no importa, como te decía me iré hoy y estaré todo el fin de semana allá-

Goku frunció el ceño- Entonces no iré-

Milk sonrió con ternura- Oh Goku es muy tierno de tu parte que no vayas solo porque no voy a estar contigo, pero tienes que divertirte es la última fiesta de este año además… ¡Son campeones! Tienes que festejar con todos tus amigos-

Goku suspiro y luego sonrió- tienes razón pero…no me divertiré sin ti-

Milk sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla-

Goku entrelazo sus dedos con los de Milk- Ven vamos te llevo a tu casa-

Gracias-

Y los dos se fueron a la salida, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta de que una persona les estaba mirando con un enojo.

"No dudara mucho tu felicidad"-sonrió para luego irse

…..

…..

Goku había llegado a la casa de su amigo Yamcha, traía unos pantalones vaqueros azules, camisa negra y zapatos negros deportivos con esa ropa se veía muy atractivo cuando las chicas vieron entrando a Goku todas suspiraron.

Que guapo se ve Goku-comento una chica de cabello rubio

Que lastima que tiene novia-dijo su amiga muy frustrada-

El tiempo pasaba y todos se estaban divirtiendo, bebían hasta no más poder. Bulma y 18 se acaban de ir a la casa de los Brief ya que los padres de 18 se fueron de viaje.

Maron aprovecho y se fue donde Goku, él estaba en el mini bar que estaba en el centro- Un Martini- le pidió al barman-

Goku la miro por unos segundos para luego seguir mirando su bebida.

Goku-llamo- fue asombro el gol que hiciste-

Goku sonrió orgulloso- ¿Verdad que si?-

Los dos se estaban divirtiendo, entre bebidas y charlas la verdad Goku estaba feliz de hablar con alguien y Maron estaba de los más genial ya pronto vendría lo mejor-

En eso Krillin se acercó a Goku a hablarle, Maron aprovecho la oportunidad y de su cartera saco una especie de polvo y lo vertió en el vaso de Goku, este no se dio cuenta ya que seguía hablando con Krillin, pasaron los minutos y se fue dejándolos solos. Goku empezó a hablar con Maron mientras se tomaba la bebida, ella por su parte estaba riendo por dentro.

Goku se posó una mano a su cabeza- ¿Te sientes bien Goku?-pregunto Maron

No-dijo-

Maron sonrió- Ven, déjame que te ayudo- le agarró del brazo para llevarlo a una habitación-

Goku no dijo nada solo se dejó llevar, una vez que llegaron a una habitación (en la casa de Yamcha) Maron lo recostó, la vista de Goku se nublo por unos momentos justo cuando se volvió a la normalidad vio a Milk sonriéndole-

Milk-susurro-

Maron estaba molesta ¡Porque llamaba el nombre de esa! Se acercó al rostro de Goku y lo beso de forma apasionada, Goku correspondió el beso pensando en Milk y de un solo movimiento la posiciono debajo de él empezó a besarla en el cuello, a lo cual ella gimió. Goku no podía creer que Milk lo estaba dejando, era un sueño grandioso sabía que estaba soñando, no quería despertar.

"Al fin"-pensó, bajo en cierre del vestido y lo saco rápidamente encontrándose con ropa interior color negro, muy provocativo-

Te amo-dijo Goku-saco el sujetador, mordió y labio uno de los pezones.

No sabía de lo que estaba haciendo hasta el día siguiente.

Los rayos del sol se posaron en la ventana, Goku frunció su gesto por el molestosa luz, parpadeo un par de veces, bostezo, miro para todos lados.

Este no es mi habitación- se dijo- se levantó de golpe, fue una mala idea, se sujetó la cabeza de la resaca y se cayó al piso-

Ay, ay- se quejó- un momento… ¿Por qué estoy desnudo?- "Esto está mal"- se levantó y miro hacia la cama, se congelo- ¡¿M-Maron?!- grito haciendo que Maron se despertara

Hola Goku-dijo con una sonrisa-

Ahí estaba Maron desnuda, la sabana cubría su desnudez, negó con la cabeza varias veces-"Debe ser una pesadilla, si así es"-

¿Qué tienes Goku?-pregunto, sabía que es lo que le pasaba pero se hacia la estúpida-

¿D-Dime que fue lo que hicimos?-pregunto incrédulo-

Maron se rio- ¿Qué no es obvio?-

¡Dime que no lo hicimos!-pregunto directo-

¡Hicimos el amor que quieres que te diga!-

Goku negó frenéticamente- ¡No! ¡Imposible!- se vistió rápido y se fue de la habitación, cuando bajo se sorprendió de lo que vio, algunos de sus compañeros estaban durmiendo en los sillones, otros en el suelo, había todo tipo de botellas desparramadas por todo el lugar, parpadeo un par de veces para luego recordar la escena que vivió haya arriba. Entro a su auto y se fue rápido a su casa.

Durante en las vacaciones, no vio más a Maron y de eso estaba feliz porque lo que había pasado en la fiesta fue borrada o eso creyó, cuando empezó las clases se encontró con Maron.

Maron estaba triste, en realidad lo fingía solo que el incrédulo de Goku no lo notaba.

Goku debemos hablar-dijo

¿De qué quieres hablar?-pregunto Frunciendo el ceño-

Se largó a llorar- Sé que no te importo…pero tengo que decirte-

Goku no sabía qué hacer, solo la abrazo- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-

E –estoy…estoy…embarazada-

BOOM

Esta vez estaba perdido.

Sé…que no quieres saber nada de mi…pero-pero fue interrumpida-

Escucha Maron, me hare el responsable pero solo eso, te mandare dinero y cuidare de él- dijo, suspiro- pero no voy…-

Escúchame…quiero que termines con ella-dijo con un enorme enojo, ella quería a Goku a toda costa-

¡¿Qué?!- grito- no puedes pedirme tal cosa-

O terminas con ella o yo se lo diré- lo amenazo y se fue sin más.

Cinco días después termino con Milk. Y Maron estaba feliz porque su mentira funciono…

 **Fin flash back…**

Sonrió, nunca pensó que su plan funcionaria el 100% y se fue a su próxima clase.

* * *

Ya había terminado las clases, Vegeta estaba esperando a Milk para poder ir a la casa de ella y hacer el trabajo de biología, hoy conocería la casa de Milk estaba un poco nervioso. Le había dicho a Krillin que iría a la casa Milk y este le había mirado pícaro, le había dado un codazo amistoso y le dijo **"Estarás toda la tarde con Milk, es una buena forma de conocerla mejor"** y se fue sin más.

¡Vegeta!-grito Milk, el salió de sus pensamiento viendo a Milk corriendo hacia él- lamento la demora…es que…-

No te preocupes-dijo-

Milk sonrió- ven vamos-dijo y caminaron hacia la casa de Milk-

Durante el camino, se fueron en silencio ninguno de los dos sabían cómo empezar a hablar, Milk no podía tranquilizar sus nervios estaban caminando muy cerca y no sabía que hacer a Vegeta le pasaba lo mismo, su corazón latía muy rápidamente, quería alejarse de Milk pero le era inevitable.

cuando llegaron, Milk abrio la puerta y le hizo pasar.

¿Q-quieres algo de beber?-pregunto-

Claro-dijo con una sonrisa-

Bien, entonces anda a mi cuarto-dijo- subes las escaleras la tercera puerta-

Bien- y sin más se fue hacia el cuarto.

 **Continuara...**

 **bueno aqui termina el capitulo pero no se preocupen, subiré el siguiente el lunes así que paciencia.**

 **nos leemos luego, besos**

 **MKMP202**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merili: hola aquí les dejo el cap. 5, lamento la demora jeje pero me queda en blanco para esta historia pero volvio la inspiracion XD**

 **Turles: no le pertenece Dragon ball/z/kai/gt sino a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Raditz: Espero que pase algo entre Milk y Vegeta *Sonríe de lado***

 **Merili: ^.^ tranquilo va a pasar algo ¬o¬**

 **Raditz: ¬¬ eso espero**

 **Merili: ¬¬ Disfruten ô.ô**

… **.**

 **(Comentario)**

" **Pensamiento"**

… **.**

 **Dos caminos y un Destino**

Capítulo 5:

Vegeta entro al cuarto de Milk, era muy grande tenía un olor muy peculiar a jazmín, se acomodó a un escritorio que estaba ahí y dejo los libros. Solo pasaron unos minutos cuando Milk cruzo por esa puerta, traía dos vasos de Zumo lo miro por unos segundos para luego sonreír.

Vegeta no te importa si lo hacemos en el piso-dijo- es que para mí me resulta cómodo- ya que su alfombra es muy suave

No hay problema-dijo Vegeta-

Milk sonrió y le acerco el vasos a lo cual lo tomo con gusto.

 **2 horas después…**

En el suelo había libros esparcidos, hojas y algunos lápices.

¡Al fin, terminamos!-dijo Vegeta estirando sus brazos debido al cansancio-

¡Sí!-se acostó en el suelo mirando al techo, Vegeta hizo lo mismo-

Se quedaron así por un rato.

 **Pov de Milk…**

No puedo creer que el día de hoy estuvo normal…claro que no por mucho, Bulma y 18 me estuvieron molestando cuando se acordaron que tenía que ir con Vegeta a mi casa por el tema del trabajo. Las ignore pero estaba feliz de que se hayan olvidado lo de Goku.

Suspire. No debí hacerlo porque Vegeta me miro.

Milk hoy quería preguntarte ¿Qué es lo que te pasaba?-pregunto

¿A qué te refieres?- pregunte un poco nerviosa-

Bueno es que te vi algo decaída ¿Te ocurrió algo?- pregunto curioso-

-…-

Sé que nos conocemos hace poco pero-se sonrojo- quiero conocerte…mejor-dijo finalmente

Lo pensé un poco en decirle al final decidí- pues hace unos días que termine con mi novio…en realidad él me termino-dije

Vegete me miro por unos minutos- ¿Quién?-pregunto

No sé si lo conoces…se llama Goku Son- parecía sorprendido por el nombre-

¿Y porque te termino?-pregunto

La verdad no tengo idea-dije- pero lo que si se es que me humillo frente a todos y jugó conmigo- oculte mi rostro en mis rodillas y abrace mis piernas- el amor es un asco-murmure-

Nos quedamos por unos minutos de silencio incómodo.

Sabes…-comenzó hablar Vegeta- cuando vivía en la capital del sur tenía una novia, me di cuenta tarde que me engañaba con alguien más, no me sentí mal sino humillado todos se burlaban de mi-dijo con su ceño fruncido- mi madre murió cuando tenía 12 años por cáncer del corazón, me quede con mi padre pero también con mi primo Krillin aun así necesitaba a una madre -

Sentí mucha pena por el- Te comprendo Vegeta, también perdí a mi madre cuando tenía 10 en un accidente automovilístico-dije

Lo siento no…quería recordarte-dijo

No está bien…es bueno sacar un poco de estos temas-dije, sonríe- ¿Quieres jugar a algo?-

¿Jugar?-pregunto con una ceja arqueada- no crees que somos grande para eso-

Jaja no esa clase de juegos…umm preguntas te parece-

Suena bien…-dijo-

Primero tú-dije- pregúntame lo que sea-

Bueno… ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?-pregunto, es un buen inicio, sonreí-

Mi color favorito…es el celeste-dije, sonreí- es el color de los ojos de mi madre- mi padre me había dicho que me parecía a ella solo que el color del ojos tengo el de él- y ¿El tuyo?-

Negro-dijo con una sonrisa-

¿Negro?-pregunto confundida-

Si-me miro-por alguna razón me gusta ese color ahora-sonrió mirándome fijamente a los ojos yo me sonroje- ¿Y cuál es tu actividad favorita?-pregunto-

Pues me gustan las artes marciales, siempre practicaba con mi padre pero ahora lo hago sola-dijo-

Él se sorprendió- ¡Vaya yo también práctico las artes marciales! Soy muy competitivo-dijo

Me reí- bueno quizás algún día podamos luchar ¿Te parece?-pregunto

Me parece bien-dijo

¿Y qué deporte te gusta?-pregunte

Me gusta el futbol, en mi otra escuela fui el capitán del equipo-dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa-

Qué bueno ¿Y porque no te anotas para entrar al equipo?-

Lo hare, también va a entrar Krillin-

Vaya eso es fantástico entonces te hare porras-dije con una sonrisa divertida-

¿Eres porrista?-pregunto

Así es-dije- soy la capitana XD-

Estuvimos hablando sobre muchas cosas por un largo rato me pude enterar de muchas cosas; es muy orgulloso, ahora que lo veo bien nunca saca ese ceño fruncido, sabe artes marciales, le encanta el futbol y también por lo que me dijo tiene un gran apetito.

"Igual que Goku"

Escuche un leve gruñido, me río y Vegeta se sonroja.

¿Tienes hambre?-pregunte

S-Si-

Ok, acompáñame abajo- le dije

Claro-

Salimos de mi habitación para luego ir a la cocina, cuando entre me lave las manos.

Si quieres puedes ver la tv-dije con una sonrisa-

No, quiero ayudarte- dijo-

¿Sabes cocinar?-pregunte arqueando una ceja-

Pues, no se hacer un gran banquete pero se algo-

Jeje bueno entonces ¿Podrías cortar los vegetales por favor?-pregunte, él asintió.

No estoy acostumbrada a hacer mucha comida, ya que cuando estoy con mi padre o amigas hago poco, como ahora sé el apetito de Vegeta tendré que hacer mucha comida.

No sé cómo se me ocurrió prender el estéreo, pero cuando apareció una canción sonreí, mire a Vegeta y el sonrío…bueno podría ser divertido, me movía al ritmo igual Vegeta mientras preparábamos, nos reímos fue realmente divertido.

Puse los platos en la mesa, Vegeta se sentó y probo el primer bocado quería que el fuera en probar mi comida.

No está mal-dijo- yo cocino mejor-

¡Oye!-me sentí ofendida- ¡Que malo!

Jaja es broma, cocinas delicioso-sonrió

Sonreí- bueno no hagas esas bromas sobre mi comida-le golpeo en el hombro amistosamente- soy la mejor en lo que hago-

De eso no hay duda-dijo Vegeta-eres la mejor- Yo me sonroje y me perdí es eso ojos.

 **Fin Pov de Milk…**

Se miraron fijamente, se acercaban lentamente no sabían de lo que estaban por hacer, los dos cerraron los ojos solo faltaba un par de centímetros podían sentir la respiración del otro…hasta que…

En ese momento suena el celular de Milk, hace que los dos se separen bruscamente-

Milk tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas- "¡Que iba a hacer exactamente!"-pensó, estaba realmente nerviosa, contesto su celular- Hola

Hola Milk-era Bulma- ya terminaste el trabajo con Vegeta-pregunto, su voz sonaba picaron-

Ah, si-dijo, Milk a Vegeta- estamos terminando de comer-

Oh, ok-dijo- quieres venir a mi casa a quedarte a dormir, recuerda que me dijiste que tu padre se iba a ir a la capital de Este-

Milk lo pensó un poco- Claro no hay problema, pero déjame terminar de lavar los platos ¿Si?-

Claro-dijo- ¿No quieres que te busque?- me pregunto

Oh, no te preocupes yo misma iré-dijo

¿Estas seguras?- pregunto preocupada, ya eran las 7 y ya era de noche-

Si-

Bueno, entonces te espero no te demores, bye-

Bye-

Suspiro, miro a Vegeta que estaba terminando de comer.

Pasaron los minutos y Milk estaba lavando los traste mientras que Vegeta estaba en su habitación sacando sus libros acomodando en la mochila.

Milk estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía que pensar "Por poco y…"-se sonrojo- "No volverá a pasar, no quiero que pase"… "Entonces porque mi corazón latía fuerte"-frunció el ceño- "No me digas que… ¡No, me niego a que pase de nuevo!"-

Enamorarse de nuevo…ni loca pasaría.

* * *

Ah Milk ¡Qué bueno que llegaste!-dijo Bulma, mientras abría el paso para que pasara Milk.

Milk estaba sonroja igual saludo a su amigas, Vegeta la había acompañado hasta la casa de Bulma, pensó Milk que sería incomodo pero al final no sucedió Vegeta empezó hablar durante el camino, se rieron mucho más que nada Milk porque Vegeta hacia muchas bromas. Cuando llegaron al portón Milk le había agradecido y en ese le dio un beso en la mejillas.

" **Nos vemos mañana Vegeta"** le había dicho mientras caminaba hacia la puerta dejando a un muy sonrojado Vegeta, ella también se había sonrojado…

Ven vamos arriba-dijo, agarrándola del brazo y subiendo las escaleras- Me tienes que decir un lujo de detalle-

¿De qué?-pregunto confundida-

¿Cómo que de qué?-pregunto- sobre Vegeta-

"Mierda"-pensó, no quería decirle pero como Bulma era tan insistente no tenía de otra.

Una vez que llegaron a la habitación, Bulma empujo a Milk en su cama para que se sentara- Bueno ahora cuenta-dijo brillos en los ojos

Pues fue…algo tranquilo también hablamos, nos hicimos preguntas-dijo se sonrojo- nada más-

¿Enserio?-pregunto Bulma decepcionada-

Si-dijo

Ok, bueno ahora quiero contarte sobre lo que me paso con Yamcha-dijo

Milk sonrió- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto

 **Pov de Milk…**

¡Yamcha me pidió ser su novia!-grito con emoción, yo sonreí-

¡Qué bueno amiga!-dije abrazándola de saber que Bulma al fin es correspondida me hace muy feliz al menos mis amigas si son felices.

Me confeso que me amaba desde el primer momento en que me vio-se sonrojo- yo no sabía que decir, me beso y fue realmente tierno, después me pido ser su novia-

Realmente le paso algo maravilloso a Bulma.

...

…

Después de hablar un poco más, fuimos a la sala a ver nuestro programa que empieza a las 8 de la noche, tiene mucha drama y romance nos encanta, se trata de un joven empresario noble, guapo y de buenos sentimientos que es vicepresidente de su empresa que conoce a una joven muy sencilla y de familia humilde se enamoraron a primera vista, pero la joven no sabía que del chico que se había enamorado tenía un hermano gemelo que era de malos sentimientos y sin escrúpulos una noche intento violar haciéndose pasar por su hermano, etc. Es realmente bueno.

Después de una hora termino.

¡Kami justo en la mejor parte!-chillo Bulma- bueno no importa- se levantó y se estiro- vamos Milk es hora de dormir-

Tienes razón-dije, fuimos hacia arriba nos pusimos camisón y nos acostamos-

Cierro los ojos, pero todavía no puedo dormir con solo pensar que casi siento los labios de Vegeta siento muy vergüenza, no quiero ni pensar como hubiera sido si nos hubiéramos besado.

* * *

Cuando Vegeta llego a su casa, vio a Krillin mirando la tele escucho que la puerta se cerraba supo que era Vegeta.

Qué bueno que llegas-dijo Krillin, se levantó del sillón- ¿Ya cenaste?

Si-dijo- termine el trabajo con Milk-

Krillin sonrió con burla- ¿Paso algo entre ustedes dos?-pregunto haciendo que Vegeta se sonrojara ya que acaba de recordar que casi besaba a Milk.

N-no-dijo con cierto nerviosismo-

"Kami, nunca estuve nervioso"-pensó Vegeta

Krillin lo miro detenidamente por unos minutos para luego sonreír-Oh que pena-dijo-

-Eh…me voy-dijo Vegeta sin más subiendo arriba, sentía como sus mejillas se calentaban jamás se había puesto así de nervioso por una chica era la primera vez, llego a su habitación y saco su ropa de dormir para luego entrar al baño para darse una ducha, entro a la ducha y empezó a salir las primeras gotas de agua, durante el baño seguía pensando en lo que estaba a punto de pasar en la casa de Milk.

"¡La iba a besar!"-se sonrojo furiosamente, cuando estuvo cerca de Milk podía oler ese olor a orquídeas y esencia a vainilla realmente delicioso, sonrió no iba a negar que cuando vio a Milk se sentía atraído por ella pero no de lujuria sino algo más a eso.

"Ahora se algo de ella"-

" **Pero lo que si se es que me humillo frente a todos y jugó conmigo"**

Recordaba que Milk le había dicho.

Goku Son-dijo en un murmuro-

" **¡Tú! ¡Te prohíbo acercarte a Milk! ¡Ella es mía!"**

Era por eso que le prohibió acercarse a Milk pero vamos era Vegeta el que no hace caso a nadie.

Sonrio de lado, iba a entrar al equipo y averiguar algo de Goku, sentia puro odio hacia él no podia creer que el de cabello alborotado solo jugo con Milk.

…...

…..

Se acosto en su cama, miraba el techo por un par de minutos, lo unico que le rondaba por la mente era Milk, ese cabello largo y lacio, sus ojos negro brillantes y esa sonrisa hermosa que vio un par de ocasiones, si era hermosa no habia duda en eso. No podia negar que le gustaba demasiado se sorprendio solo habia pasado una semana desde que se habia mudado a la capital de Oeste y dos dias desde que ingreso a la preparatoria ya estaba enamorado de una chica.

"Eso es un tiempo record"-penso con gracia

Sonrio, primero queria ser amigo de Milk y si el destino queria, tal vez Milk sentiria lo mismo que él. Fruncio el ceño se estaba volviendo cursi solo por una chica.

"Una chica muy hermosa"-se sonrojo. Milk era atractiva, ese dia estaba vestida con un short negro que dejaba ver sus piernas delicadamente torneadas y musculosa de tirantes ajustado delineando sus bien definidas curvas, tenia una cintura fragil y delicada, su cuerpo era perfecto cualquier chico se enloqueseria por ella.

Cerro los ojos de cansancio, no sabia lo que le esperaba al dia siguiente.

* * *

 **Pov de Milk...**

 **Miercoles**

escuche el despertador de Bulma y lo apague, me levante y estire los brazos, sonreí no tuve una pesadilla por suerte. Me fui al baño a tomarme un refrescante ducha hoy seria un gran día.

Una vez que termine, saque de mi bolso una mini falda color rosa que me llaga más arriba de la rodilla, bueno cubre lo necesario, me sonroje fue el regalo de Bulma en mi cumpleaños de hace un año, me puse con una musculosa blanca con encaje, me mire en el espejo de cuerpo entero que habia en la habitacion, sonrei hace mucho que no usaba una mini falda porque Goku era celoso.

Sali de ahi y me fui a la habitacion de Bulma, abri cuidadosamente la puerta se escucho un rechinido pero Bulma no se levanta siempre era lo mismo, me acerque a ella y llego hasta su oido y...

-¡Bulma despierta!-grito, Bulma se levanto con un grito de sorpresa-

-¡Milk!-me grito enojada, nunca le gustaba que la despierten de esa manera pero todos sabian que por más que la despertabas delicadamente ni se levantaba y este era la unica opcion...para mi.

-Lo siento Bulma pero sabes que si no hacia eso eres capaz de quedarte dormida y faltar a clases, el años pasado perdiste algunos examenes por llegar tarde ¿Recuerdas?-

-Como olvidarlo-dijo con un suspiro- Que bueno que soy inteligente, porque pude darla tarde pero darlas jeje-se rasco la nuca, y se levanto- Bueno me voy a bañar suspongo que tienes hambre ¿No es así?- me pregunto

-Bueno solo un poco-dije-

-Entonces pidele a Emily que te prepare un desayuno delicioso-

Frunci el ceño un poco-Bulma solo somos dos-sonreí- hay que dejar a las mujeres tranquilas, yo preparo el desayuno-

-Tienes razon-dijo- Bueno en 30 minutos ya estoy abajo.

…...

…..

Puse todos los platos en la mesa, Bulma se sento y empezo a comer al igual que yo, estuvo rico y más el jugo exprimido. Una vez que terminamos salimos de su casa despidiendo a Emily ella es como una segunda mama para nosotras siempre se preocupa por nosotras y de eso estamos agradecidas. Y sin más subimos a su auto.

-Oye Milk-

-¿Si?-pregunte-

-En la noche susurraste Vegeta- dijo directa-

Yo me sonroje. Que yo recuerde no soñé con Vegeta y además por que lo haría.

-Estas loca- dije- yo no diría el nombre de Vegeta ¡Apenas lo conozco!-

-Pero tienes que admitir que no es un completo desconocido- dijo Bulma sonriendo- sabes un poco de el-

-Bueno si-dije y luego me acorde de algo-Bulma gracias por ayudarme a preparar esa rutina sabes que no tenía la cabeza para eso-

-No hay problema Milk-en eso el semáforo se puso rojo- Yo te ayudaría cualquier cosa, no lo olvides-

 **Fin Pov de Milk**

* * *

Vegeta lllegó con Krillin y fue a su casillero, sacó algunos libros y cuando cerro se asustó porque vio a una chica de cabello celeste y ojos del mismo color se había vestido muy provicativamente.

-¿Que quieres mujer?-preguntó

-Hola me llamó Marron-dijo con una sonrisa coqueta-

-¿Y?-dijo Vegeta algo no le caia nada bien- Mira vulgar no se que te pasa pero te vi con ese tal Goku hablando y si vienes por algo en especial no me interesa - y sin más se fue

Marón fruncio el ceño, nadie le decía vulgar ella es muy atractiva podía tener a cualquier hombre en sus pies aunque con Goku fue difícil.

...

Ya era las clases de Deportes, las chicas se fueron a su vestidor le gustaban esa materia porque podian jugar al Voleibol y los chicos correrían cinco vueltas y luego podían jugar al fútbol aunque claro siempre había peleas

-Muy bien las chicas hagan equipo de 6 jugadoras- dijo la profesora-

En un equipo estaba formada: Marón, Erasa, Sakura Una chica de cabello rosa y ojos claros, Natsumi,Yuki y Hana.

Y en el otro equipo: Videl, Lunch, 18, Bulma, Haruka y Milk

Y entonces la profesora sonó el silbato y empezó el juego.

Los chicos corrían sin parar ya iba tres vueltas y algunos ya estaban agotados menos algunos, Vegeta y Goku corrían a la par no querían detenerse se miraron desafiante y siguieron. Ellos estaban adelantados que los demás ya iban 4 y este era la última Goku quería ganar a Vegeta y el igual no era una carrera pero para ellos si, empezaron a correr a más velocidad sólo quedaba un para de metros y cuando creyó Vegeta que iba a ganar Goku le paso. Goku lo miró y sonrió con burla mientras que Vegeta gruñía su orgullo no le impedía perder.

El equipo de Milk estaba ganando por unos puntos, Marón estaba enojada no iba a permitir que esa le ganará a Marrón le tocaba sacar pico un par de veces para lanzarlo por los aires y pegarle automáticamente llegó hacia Milk pero ella fue más rápida y la golpeó que lo mando por los aires llegó 18 y lo remato pero Sakura lo salvo con un golpe de abajo corrió Marón y la remato y la pelota llegó en la cabeza de Milk haciéndola caer.

Sonó el silbato- Tiempo-

¡Milk!-gritaron las chicas menos Maron que sonreía de lado, al parecer Milk se desmayo por el golpe cuando escucharon el grito, Vegeta fue corriendo en donde provenía el grito y se encontró con todas las chicas en un círculo y se acercó más.

-¿Que ocurrió?- preguntó Vegeta-

-A Vegeta-dijo Videl- Milk se desmayo-

-Rápido hay que llevar a la enfermería- dijo la profesora-

-Yo la llevare-dijo Vegeta-

Sin decir nada más Vegeta la cargo entre sus brazos (la llevó como princesa) y la llevó a la enfermería. Goku que estaba mirando fruncio el cejó estaba furioso el también había escuchado el grito y quería ir allí pero Vegeta lo ganó.

-"Maldito"-

* * *

Vegeta iba corriendo hacia la enfermería pudó distinguir en el rostro de Milk un pequeño moretón en la frente en la delicada piel blanquecina. Abrió la puerta y encontró a la enfermera. Le preguntó que le ocurrió y Vegeta le explicó.

-Quieres quedarte en cuanto despierte-pregunto la enfermera, Vegeta asintio- Bien no te preocupes, tu novia estará bien.

Vegeta se sonrojo.

-Ella no es mi novia-dijo nervioso.

-Jeje lo siento- dijo enfermera- pero como estas preocupada por ella pensé que era tu novia.

Vegeta se sintió avergonzado.

 **Continuara...**

 **Les gustó? Jeje Goku esta celoso no se que pasará jeje. Por fin comenten**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente cap.**

 **MKMP202**


	6. Chapter 6

**Raditz: Hola a todos, en estos momentos no esta merili asi que solo dire, que Dragon ball z no le pertenece solo a Akira toriyama, disfruten**

…

 **Dos caminos y un Destino**

Capítulo 6:

Abrió los ojos lentamente, todavía podía sentir el dolor en su cabeza, lo primero que vio fue la enfermera.

-Que buenos que despiertas-dijo la Enfermera- ¿Todavía te duele?-Milk asintió- Fue un golpe muy fuerte pero estarás bien, solo ponte hielo para que baje la hinchazón-le entrego- ponte esto en la cabeza mientras llamo a tu amigo- y sin más se fue dejándola sola.

Frunció el ceño, Maron se había atrevido a golpearle con la estúpida pelota, lo último antes de quedar inconsciente escucho los gritos de sus amigas. Sabía que había ganado el partido limpiamente pero al parecer Maron no había aceptado eso.

"Esa maldita, me las va a pagar"-pensó enojada-

No sabía quién fue la que la llevo a la enfermería pero sin duda le iba agradecer sabía que se trataba de un chico.

-Ya despertó tu amiga-dijo la enfermera atrás de la cortina celeste-

Escucho pasos acercando a ella, levanto la cabeza para encontrar a la enfermera y a Vegeta.

Tu amigo fue muy amable al traerte-dijo la enfermera para luego irse-

G-Gracias-dijo Milk a Vegeta apenada-

De nada-dijo Vegeta- ¿Qué...fue exactamente lo que paso?-pregunto-

Todo fue rápido, pero fue Maron la que me golpeo-dijo con el ceño fruncido-

-...-hubo un incómodo silencio hasta que

-Te puede hacer una pregunta-dijo Vegeta-

-Claro-dijo

-¿Que se traen esos dos?-

-¿Esos dos?- pregunto confundida-

-Sí, me refiero a Goku y Maron-Milk abrió los ojos sorprendida- los veo juntos cada tanto-dijo mirándola a los ojos-

Milk bajo la cabeza, ella antes hubiera estado celosa pero ahora los únicos sentimientos que se cola en su pecho era dolor y angustia-

Vegeta vio eso y se arrepintió- yo...lo siento-

-No, te disculpes es solo que...-negó con la cabeza- ya no me interesa los que hagan esos dos-

Vegeta miro con tristeza, sabía que Milk seguía sintiendo algo por Goku y eso le dolía.

"Débil"-se dijo-

…...

 **Pov de Milk...**

Entramos a la siguiente clase, habíamos perdido una clase y era la peor de todas, cuando abrimos todos nos miraron en especial Maron que estaba hablando con sus dos amigas, murmurando y riéndose supongo que es por mí. No le di importancia y me senté al lado de Bulma, ella me miro como preguntándome si estaba bien yo le afirme con la cabeza y me sonrió.

Pasaron las horas y terminaron las clases, fui a mi casillero para sacar el libro de física tenía un examen la próxima semana y no tengo tiempo que perder, cuando lo cerré, me encontré con Bulma.

-¿Lista para irnos Milk?-me pregunto Bulma, le sonreí-

-Sí, Oye y ¿Dónde está 18?-pregunte, porque no estaba con ella-

-Se fue con su hermano-dijo con cierta seriedad-

-¿Eh? Se fue con 17-dijo confundida- pero él nunca está en la prepa-

-Lo sé-dijo- siempre está en la esquina con sus amigos-

La mire por unos segundos para luego sonreír- Ya no importa será mejor irnos a la cafetería por unos licuados ¿Te parece?-

-Claro-dijo-

Estoy preocupada por 18 no lo negare, su hermano es un peligro nunca entraba a clases o llegaba tarde y en la esquina estaba con sus amigos fumando no me agradaba en lo absoluto.

Cuando llegamos nos sentamos en los asientos que estaba en la ventana se podia ver toda la calle.

-Hola chicas- escuchamos una voz familiar, volteemos y era Hakura; cabello castaño ondulado hasta los hombros y ojos celestes, ella trabaja en la cafeteria saliendo de la escuela junto a Natsumi.

-Hola Haruka-saludamos las dos-

-¿Y qué les traigo?-

-Lo de siempre-

-Enseguida-dijo anotando para luego irse-

-Sabes...-comenzó hablar Bulma- cuando paso el "Accidente"-dijo entre comillas- Vegeta llego y cuando te vio en el suelo, se preocupó y mucho-sonrió-

Me sonroje- ¿D-De verdad?-pregunte nerviosa-

-Así es...pero-comenzó a reírse- Lo más gracioso es ver a Goku hirviendo de celos, jajaja-

Comencé a reírme gracias a la risa de Bulma- ¿Enserio?-

-Sí, estaba temblando del enojo jaja, debiste ver su cara-

No creía lo que escuchaba Goku ¿Celoso? Vaya eso no lo había visto desde...desde...bueno ya me olvide cuando fue la última vez. Pero sé que él era muy celoso hacia cualquier cosa.

Haruka trajo nuestras bebidas, para luego preguntarme porque reía Bulma, ella paro de reír y le contó con lujo de detalle a Haruka lo cual también se empezó a reír pero leve no era tan escandalosa que Bulma.

Después de los batidos fuimos a la librería que estaba al frente, Bulma quería comprarse uno de misterio y yo romance jeje me encanta. Me fui a la sección con intención de buscar un libro pero cuando llegue, vi a Maron con una de sus amigas se llama Yuki, me oculte de ellas lo menos que quiero es ser humillada.

-¿Enserio?-escuche decir a Yuki-

-Sí, aunque no lo creas fue fabuloso-dijo Maron con una voz chillona que me hizo taparme los oídos-

-¿Desde cuándo paso eso?-pregunto

-Fue en la última fiesta de Yamcha, fue en una habitación-

-Espera...en ese tiempo estaba con...-pero Maron la interrumpió-

-Sí, lo sé pero no se resistió a mis encantos-dijo

-Vaya...nunca creí que Goku fuera así-dijo riéndose-

Abrí los ojos muy grandes sorprendida...Fabuloso...fiesta de Yamcha...habitación no hace falta adivinar para saber lo que había hecho estos dos a mis espaldas, mis ojos se humedecían me sentía traicionada por Goku y yo que creí que me amaba. Fue tonto pensar que aun seguía amándome después de que él me terminara, y por la forma en la que me retenía en el armario del conserje, sus labios que todavía seguía quemando mis labios, cerré mis puños del coraje y sentía mis lágrimas salir, me limpio rápidamente no quiero que nadie me vea así, me doy la vuelta pero me encuentro con Bulma.

-¿Milk estas bien?-pregunto con preocupación-

-Si-dije acercándome a ella y sacándola de la sección, no quería que viera a Maron- ¿Y ya conseguiste el libro que querías?-

-¡Sí!- grita con alegría, luego me mira confundida- ¿Milk y tú no ibas a comprar un libro?-

-Oh, no será después-dije con una sonrisa- ven vamos a la caja-

-Ok-dijo con una sonrisa-

No quiero decirle lo que escuche prefiero guardarlo solo para mí, porque sé que si le cuento a Bulma y a 18 se desatara un alboroto y yo no quiero eso.

…...

Llegue a mi casa, mire a todos lados y solo encontré el silencio supongo que hoy cenare sola otra vez. Fui a mi habitación para despojarme de mi ropa y entrar a la ducha minutos después ya estaba en la cocina haciendo ramen.

En eso escucho mi celular sonando, camino hacia la mesa, miro el identificador de llamadas, decía desconocido y conteste:

- _hola-dije_

 _-...-nadie me contestaba-_

 _-Hola-dije de nuevo-_

 _-...-Nada_

 _-¡Hola!-dije más alto_

 _-Milk...-escuche la voz de 17, me sorprendí porque a él nunca le di mi número y ni siquiera hablamos-_

 _-¿17?_

 _-Sí, soy yo ¿Cómo te va?-me pregunto_

 _-Estoy bien-dijo normal por alguna razón me daba mal espina- ¿Y a ti?-_

 _-Igual-_

 _-Me llamabas para algo especial-pregunte-_

 _-No, solo estaba aburrido y no sabía a quién llamar-_

 _-Oh, claro y (¬¬) ¿Por qué precisamente mi llamas a mí?-pregunte enojada-_

 _-Je vamos no te enojes-dijo normal- Mis amigos están en una fiesta en estos momentos, mi padre no me dejo-_

 _-aja-dije- Entonces... ¿Por qué tienes mi numero? ¡Jamás te lo di!-grite molesta-_

 _-Y qué crees de donde lo saque-dijo con burla- sabes que mi hermana deja su celular en donde sea y de ahí lo saque preciosa-_

 _Fruncí el ceño, esto no me gusta._

 _-Sabes...Bulma me dijo que te llevaste a 18 ¿Por qué?-_

 _-Bueno...es que, mi padre quería que estuviéramos los dos en casa, él piensa que voy a la escuela cuando en realidad...-_

 _-Te drogas en la esquina-dije interrumpiéndole-si eso ya se pero ¿Por qué razón te la llevaste?-pregunte-_

 _-¿Por qué otra cosa más?-dijo con sarcasmo- para que no me delate, le amenace-_

 _-¿¡Qué hiciste qué!?-me exalte-¿Que le dijiste exactamente?-_

 _-Jaja lo obvio-dijo- le dije que si le decía la verdad yo le iba a contar lo de su embarazo de hace tiempo y que aborto-susurro-_

Me paralice, eso había pasado hace tres meses, después de que terminara con Turles sentía malestares y su periodo estaba atrasado, me llamo para hacerle compañía a la farmacia para comprar una prueba de embarazo había salido positivo, estaba sorprendida pero ella sabía que tenía que hacerse responsable y así lo hizo, sola no le contó a nadie más solo a Bulma y a mí, después de tres semanas lo perdió. No sabemos como pero 17 se enteró después de eso y es por eso que siempre la chantajeaba o amenazaba para que no le diga a su padre.

- _Eres un desgraciado-dije con rabia-_

 _ÉL_ solo carcajeo.

- _Esto lo hago por mí, preciosa-dijo en un susurro- ¿Y Cuando piensas salir conmigo?-_

 _-Oh, qué tal el día de ¡Jamás!- y corte enojada-_

No podía creer, era por eso que me daba mala espina 17, cuando iba a la casa de 18 nunca estaba, nosotras ya sabíamos que estaba en una casa de sus amigo drogándose. Me acuerdo que la primera vez que lo vi fue a las 15, la primera vez que iba a la casa de 18, era raro siempre llevaba ropa oscura y tenía, bueno sigue teniendo un carácter muy fuerte en las noche se escapaba—como me conto 18—a pelear a la lucha callejera, venía con sangre seca en el rostro.

Negué con la cabeza, no debo seguir recordando tal cosa.

Cuando termine de hacer ramen, deje comida para mi papa y comí con tranquilidad o lo que queda, no puedo sacarme de la mente a 18, estoy preocupada por ella. No era conveniente llamar ahora de seguro está dormida. Lave los cubierto y me fui a mi habitación para meterme a la cama, mire el techo por unos momentos hasta que mis parpados se cansaron para luego cerrarse.

 **Fin Pov de Milk...**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Jueves**

Milk se había levantado muy temprano, sorprendiéndose por la hora, bostezo y se levantó para ir a la ducha.

Después se fue a su armario para sacar un pantalón vaquero ajustado y una camisa rosa pastel de ¾, se hizo una coleta alta dejando solo dos mechones.

Cuando llego al comedor, vio el desayuno hecho con una nota.

 _ **Hija, me llamaron del trabajo al parecer se adelantó la reunión, me dio tiempo de hacer el desayuno te recompensare no te preocupes.**_

 _ **Te ama, tu padre.**_

Milk suspiro con tristeza- "Es imposible que me recompenses toda tu ausencia"-negó con la cabeza para luego sonreír, ayer no era su día pero quizás este sí, haría todo para que este día sea fabuloso, llevo el desayuno a la mesa.

-Itadakimasu-dijo para luego comer.

…...

-Milk no te deprimas amigas-dijo Bulma cerrando su casillero- Sabes que nuestros padres tienen mucho trabajo, ya se acerca para presentar el nuevo prototipo-

-Lo se Bulma-suspiro- Pero esto es muy constante, sabes que no soy muy distanciada de mi padre, desde que mi madre murió, mi padre ha trabajado como loco pensando en mi futuro y estoy agradecida pero quiero por lo menos pasar con él un solo día-dijo sacando unos libro y cerrando su casillero-

Bulma la miro preocupada, sabía lo que sentía estar sola en casa, eso fue antes ahora su madre estaba en la casa todo el día, ofreciéndole pastelillos.

-¿Oye sabes algo de 18?-pregunto Bulma, haciendo que Milk se pusiera pálida- No vino en las primeras horas-

-Ay Bulma estoy preocupada por ella-dijo

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Bulma

-Ayer me llamo 17-

-¿17?-pregunto muy confundida jamás creyó que el hermano gemelo de 18 fuera a hablar con Milk-

-Sí, veras en la tarde me llamo, eso me puso muy confundida pero eso no es todo-la miro- cuando le pregunte por 18, me dijo que la amenazo para que no le diga a su padre que no venía a la escuela-

-¿La amenazo de nuevo?-pregunto con rabia- ¡Es idiota! ¿Y ahora que le dijo?-

-Pues a eso voy-tomo aire- le dijo que si le decía, iba a abrir la boca sobre el embarazo de 18-

Bulma abrió los ojos grande sorprendida- ¿¡Que!?-grito haciendo que todos lo de alrededor la miraran, sonrió nerviosa- Maldición, no puede dejarla tranquila con eso-susurro-

-Sera mejor llamarla-dijo Milk sacando su celular, marco el número que rápidamente le mando la contestadora, lo hizo para veces más pero nada- No contesta- murmuro-

-Tú crees que estará bien-pregunto Bulma preocupada-

-¡Chicas!-escucharon la voz de 18 aproximarse hacia ellas, voltearon para encontrarse con ella que sonreía un poco-

-¡18!-gritaron las dos para luego abrazarla, estaban muy preocupadas-

-Tranquilas chicas-dijo 18 sonriendo- solo falte las dos primeras clases, nos es para tanto-

Bulma y Milk se miraron para luego posar su vista en 18- Amiga sabemos lo que hizo 17-dijo Milk

-Enserio que lo sentimos-dijo Bulma, bajando la cabeza- No nos dimos cuenta de lo que ocurrió ayer-

-No se preocupen chicas-dijo 18- siempre es lo mismo con él, ya estoy acostumbrada- se tocó el vientre disimuladamente- Con solo recordar con lo que paso, me dan ganas de llorar pero no lo hago, tengo que ser fuerte- suspiro sonorosamente- Bueno ahora tenemos Física ¿No?- las dos asintieron- Entonces ¿Que esperan?-dijo para luego adelantarse, las dos se miraron para luego sonreír y caminar juntas hacia el salón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era hora de la verdad.

Lo sabía.

Oh, claro que sí.

Respiro.

Exhalo.

-¡Muy bien reúnanse!-grito el entrenador- llamare por orden, primero tienen que esquivar a sus compañeros para luego tirar al arco donde les esperara Goku- todos empezaron a murmurar, toco el silbato- ¡Silencio! Bien, ahora-miro la lista- Daichi, tu primero-

Algunos pasaron la prueba y otro no les fue tan bien. Krillin estaba feliz porque pudo darle al arco, corrió hasta su primo.

-¡Viste Vegeta!-grito emocionado- ¡De seguro entrare al equipo!-

-Sí, Si-dijo sin mucha atención-

-¡Vegeta!-llamo el entrenador- ¡Tu turno!-

Vegeta sonrió a Krillin y se fue.

Vegeta llego a una línea, con la pelota listo para correr, el entrenador sonó el silbato y empezó, Vegeta pateaba con mucho ánimo esquivando con facilidad a los que intentaban sacarlo la pelota hasta que llego al arquero. Goku lo miraba desafiante, no le dejaría que pasara la pelota por nada del mundo, Vegeta sonrió de lado dejo la pelo en medio hizo distancia para luego ir hacia la pelota Lo pateo con todas sus fuerzas, fue muy rápido que Goku no pudo atrapar, había entrado al arco.

Vegeta lo miro con Burla para luego ir con Krillin.

Cuando termino, todos fueron al vestidor para darse una merecida ducha, algunos estaban rendidos por que no pudieron pasar otros felices. Vegeta ya se había duchado y ahora estaba saliendo del vestidor esperando a su primo, agarro su celular para distraerse.

-¿Vegeta?-

Vegeta levanto la cabeza para encontrarse con Milk que sonreía.

-Hey Milk-dijo Vegeta con una leve sonrisa-

-¿Y?-dijo Milk, Vegeta movió su cabeza a un lado- ¿Si entraste al equipo?-

Vegeta sonrió- Si entre al equipo-

-¡Genial! Entonces nos veremos en todos los partidos ¿No?-

Vegeta solo asintió con una sonrisa.

Estuvieron hablando todo el rato, los chicos salían de los vestidores y en eso sale Goku encontrándose con los dos.

-Oye Milk estaba pensando si querias...-

-¡Hola Milk!- interrumpió Goku- ¿Como estas?-

-Bien, hasta que llegaste- susurro, miro a Vegeta- Me alegra que entraras...entonces te veo en Biología-

-De acuerdo- dijo

Milk le sonrio y se fue a su siguiente clase-

-Te advertí que no hablaras con ella- dijo Goku- ella es mia

Vegeta fruncio el ceño- claro, pero te equivocas en algo- lo miro a los ojos- ella ya no es tuya- y se fue de ahi-

-grr Maldito- gruño Goku-

Krillin salio del vestidos y no vio a Vegeta, el único que estaba era Goku que no le caía nada bien- "Te olvidaste de mi D:"-

Ya era la hora de Biología, Milk entro unos minutos tarde estuvo hablando con sus amigas.

-Llegas tarde 10 minutos Milk- dijo el profesor-

-Lo siento, no volvera a pasar tuve un pequeño problema-

-Esta bien tome asiento- se levanto y fue al pizarron- espero que tengan la tarea hecha-

todos: Si profesor-

-El que pasara primero sera el grupo A- mira su libreta- que esta formado por Daichi y Andrea-

…...

…...

 **Pov de Milk...**

Habia tocado el timbre de salida, Vegeta y yo nos sacamos un 9 en el trabajo estoy muy feliz y cuando nos sentamos nos pasamos unas notas, decidimos ir a tomar unos licuados saliendo de clases.

Salimos juntos luego de despedir a mis amigas, en el camino conversamos tranquilamente es como si mis problemas se fueran estando con el.

-Es aqui- dije con una sonrisa-

-Es un lindo...lugar-

-Lo se, vamos entremos- le agarre del brazo-

Nos sentamos en una mesa que esta al lado de la vidriera, donde se podia ver todo de afuera, pedimos los sabores del licuado.

-Es seguida se los traigo-

-¿Y cuando es el partido?- pregunto Vegeta-

-Es en una semana jugaremos contra el equipo del la capital del sur, son muy fornidos-

-De seguro podemos con ellos- dijo con confianza-

-SI tu lo dices-

-Iremos a su escuela, seremos los visitantes-

Hace dos años que nos enfrentamos con ellos y no ganaron pero estoy segura que este años seremos los campeones.

 _ **Fin pov de Milk**_

No se dio cuenta pero Goku habia entrado con sus amigos, se reia de las bromas de sus amigos hasta que detuvo su sonrisa bruscamente encontrandose con una escena que no le gusto para nada.

Milk riendo con Vegeta y hablando muy cerca tanto que hasta se tocarían las manos.

Apreto los puños de la rabia, esto ya era demasiado.

Sin pensarlo empezo a caminar hacia ellos con el fin de terminar todo eso...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llego casa sin problemas habia llamado a Vegeta pero no contestaba.

-"Supongo que se fue con Milk"- pensó-

Camino hasta el el sofa arrastrando los pies para luego tirarse sin preocupacion.

-Akane- se sonrojo-

se habia encontrado desde que entro a la prepa con su primo, era la misma chica con la que se habia besado esa noche, grande fue la sorpresa de encontrarla, hablaron, rieron y claro le pidio una cita pero le dijo que estaria ocupada esta semana. Pero al final obtuvo su numero.

Ya quería que la semana se pasara rápido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Goku, que crees que estas haciendo-

Goku volteo hacia atrás encontrandose con la mirada de Yamcha.

-Esa es una pregunta estúpida, sabes lo que pienso hacer-

-Escucha, no se porque terminaste con Milk y no quiero saber- suspiro- lo mas conveniente es que te calmes y la dejes tranquila-

-Sabes que no voy a hacer eso-

-Al menos dejala tranquila por un tiempo-

-Esta bien, ven vamos a sentarnos con los demas- y se fue

-Ay Goku- nego con la cabeza- tu no eras así, ¿Que te paso?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿De verdad?- pregunto Milk-

-Si, Me golpeo fue muy doloroso-

-No debiste asustarlo-

-Es que fue una tentación no asustarlo, jamas encontraría otra oportunidad- empezo a carcajear-

Milk rió bajito

-Yo también soy así cuando veo una película de terror-

-¿Enserio?- sonrío de lado- Tal vez algún día lo veré- acerco su rostro sin darse cuenta

Milk sonrío nerviosa.

En eso suena su celular.

-Disculpa- dijo levantándose- Ahora vuelvo necesito contestar-

-Esta bien-

Se alejo de ahí.

 _-Bulma ¿Que Ocurre?-_

 _-¿Oye porque dejas solo a Vegeta?-_

 _-Para con...testarte... ¡Bulma! ¿Donde estas?-_

 _-Jeje mira a tu derecha-_

Milk volteo buscando a su amiga y grande fue la sorpresa que estaba en una esquina con Akane (androi-18) tenian un sombrero-

 _-¿Que hacen aquí?-_

 _-¿Que no es obvio espiando tu cita-_

 _se sonrojo- No es una cita-_

 _-Si lo es- dijo 18_

 _-Que no-_

 _-¡Que si!- dijeron al unisono-_

 _-¡Que no!-_

 _-¡Que si!-_

 _-aaah, ¿saben que? Piensen lo que quieran no me importa-_

 _-Lo dejaste por que es siento/ si asi es-_

 _-...-_

 _-¿Milk?_

 _-Voy a cortar-_

 _-¡No lo hagas!- gritaron-_

 _Milk las miro y saco la lengua para luego cortar y sonreír triunfante e irse con Vegeta._

-Si lo hizo-

-Que mala-

…...

Ya eran las 6 de la tarde, había pasado en grande el día con Vegeta había ido al parque y como no había nadie se fueron a sentarse en los columpio, Había contando toda su niñez y algunas cosas divertidas. Regreso a casa cansada vio a su padre, le saludo y subio a su habitacion, hoy no tenia tarea lo cual podia dibujar y escuchar musica.

Hoy ni penso en Goku...

...Solo a Vegeta...

"¿Me estaré enamorando?"

 _ **Continuara...**_

 _ **Hola! Lamento mucho la tardanza, estuve con muchas cosas del colegio, falta un mes para vacaciones...que mal...jeje. El proximo cap esta en progreso asi que espero publicarla pronto.**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego**_

 _ **MKMP202.**_


End file.
